


Inked Minds

by JinxxedAmy



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Homophobia, LGBT, M/M, Magic, Mind Reading, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxxedAmy/pseuds/JinxxedAmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy Cato is a mindreader who gets a tattoo from the extremely hot and fun-to-be-around David Ryder. Love soon finds its way to their hearts. However, nothing is forever and hate causes chaos in their worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inked Minds

Jeremy:*Walking down the street and entering the tattoo shop.* I hope this is a good idea. *I mutter to myself as I push the door and enter and see the shop it wasn't all huge, just average size with a bar at the left side and various rooms. At the bar were a few heavily tattoed guys, they were drinking and having a few chats.* Um, Hello. *One of the guys comes up to me* 

David: (OMG he's HOT) Hello. 

Jeremy: You must be the tattoo artist. 

David: *smirking* You're so smart. 

Jeremy: Sorry, it's just that, this is my first time being in a tattoo shop and all. 

David: (God, you'd even look hotter with tattoos all over your body) *smiling* I see. It's OK, now, tell me how can I help you. 

Jeremy: (Alright it's really weird I can actually hear him flirting with me without even touching him but I'll just ignore it) *biting my lip* So, I want a tattoo on my forearm, right here. I just want to make a mixture of all the ancient Egyptian symbolism you can. You know it could have Anubis with the scales, the good and the evil sides, the pyramids at the bottom maybe? Then, the eye of Horus at the top? Do you think you can do that? 

David :(Wow, that's so interesting, I've been wanting to do that for a long time!) Sure, yeah no problem. Just get into that room on the right and I'll be right over with the...um..Things. 

Jeremy: Okay. *I enter the room and look around at how the walls were painted in drawings that looked like they were made with spray paint; some heavy metal song was playing, this whole atmosphere was kind of strange to me. The tattoo artist came back with his tools* 

David: *I come in and smile at him.* Ok let's do this! 

Jeremy: *At first, he sketched the drawing on me, then showed it to me, it looked amazing* Wow this is beautiful! 

David: Glad you like it, now I'll tattoo it on you. Just um...Stay still and don't move, it's gonna hurt since it's your first time, okay? 

Jeremy: Alright. *The process went by painful at first but he was careful not to hurt me too much. Towards the end of it, it was fine. But the main problem was the amount of emotions I was getting from him, it was tensing me up. After he finished it up, the tattoo looked so beautiful, in all ways better than anything I have imagined. My skin was still sore, though, I couldn't touch it.* Oh my God, this is perfect, thank you so so much. *grinning widely* 

David: (He's so beautiful, please don't go, please!) *smiling back shyly* You're most welcome. 

Jeremy: *I had a terrible headache from the music playing and the buzzing of the tattoo guns, and my arm was sore. I really needed a drink* So, can I have a drink here or something before I go? 

David: (Oh my God, YESS!) Yeah, sure. 

Jeremy: *I sit at the bar and get myself a drink and he sits down next to me* So, what's your name? 

David: David. 

Jeremy: Nice to meet you, I'm Jeremy. 

David : (That's a weird, but cute name) Nice to meet you, too. 

Jeremy: Nice music you have playing here. (it was a rock song of some kind)

David: Oh it's Black Veil Brides, BVB. I love them! (Andy is HOT)

Jeremy: They sond amazing, you must have a great taste in music.

David: I know, right? Rock n Roll is the best!

Jeremy: So how long have you been working as a tattoo artist? 

David: Four years. 

Jeremy: You must be very skilled to make such an amazing work. You have some pretty good work on you as well. *checking out his tattoos* Is that an owl? 

David: Yeah, I'm kinda obsessed with owls. I even have a pet owl. 

Jeremy: Well, that's interesting.*still checking his tattoos* 

David: *pointing at my other tattoo* I have this clock as well tattooed, you know, ever since I was a kid I've always wanted to move through time. 

Jeremy: Wow, I hope you get to do that one day. 

David: Yeah. I hope you don't mind if I ask but, Why did you choose to get this as a tattoo? I mean, I find it interesting and I have always wanted to do it but I have never seen someone who wants t get so much of this symbolism in one tattoo... 

Jeremy: Umm well it's complicated. It's a kind of a family legacy. We belive it brings good luck and provides us with abilities. 

David: (That's crazy) 

Jeremy: It's not crazy. It actually happens and we can get to things that no one else can get to. You know like, things going on inside people's minds. 

David: what? You mean you're like a telepath or a psychic? You can hear all what people think? (Oh my God he just knew how crazy I am) *getting nervous and blushing*

 

Jeremy: No, I mean...some, but don't worry, I try to pretend I heard nothing. It's out of my control...I'm sorry *touching his shoulder, then pulling my hand back* besides, people think worse, you're fine *smiling awkwardly*

 

David: *laughing lightly* No, I'm excited that I met a mind reader anyway! I like magic and things like magic, you know! *smiling* that's interesting actually!

Jeremy: *sigh* I am glad to have found someone who actually accepts this as a truth, you know I face many people who call me a liar everyday...*running my hands through my hair*

 

David: *staring at his hand when it runs through his hair* (I like your hair) *blushing a little*

 

Jeremy: well I think I should be going now, Thanks for the tattoo, it's much much better than what I had in mind when I came in *re-examining the tattoo with fascination then smiling back at David* how much do you want for this amazing ink?

 

David: uhh....No it's okay! I just hope you come again! *smiling sadly* (I want to him to stay!!)

 

Jeremy: Of course I will, listen, here's my card *passes card through the bar* it had my address on it...in case you want a mind reading session...

 

David: *taking the card looking at it and smiling widely* Okay! (Can I come tonight?!)

 

Jeremy: and of course, you can come anytime you want. *winking*

 

David: *grinning standing up and shaking his hand* Great! See you tonight then!

 

Jeremy: Alright, then. (It should be lovely to see him tonight) *turns around and leaves*

 

David: *smiling idiotically and staring at him as he leaves* 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

David: *In the evening, looking to the card and looking back up to the house in front of me* (it must be the one)

 

David: *walking to the door and knocking lightly*

 

Jeremy: it must be him *walks up to the door and opens it* Oh hello again, come in!

 

David: *Smiling widely* HEEEYY!! *opening my arms to hug him but stepping back and backing away blushing lightly*

 

Jeremy: So, can I get you a drink? Just sit down here...just umm...stay away from the table with the chairs...Lily likes to play here a lot with strangers (I hope he doesn't freak out when he sees her)

 

David: Okay!! *sitting where he told me and waiting for him*

 

Jeremy: *coming back with two mugs of a fragrant herbal drink and handing one to David* I'm sorry about how awkward our first meeting went...sometimes I can't keep myself from saying I'm a mind reader (actually I like bragging about it in front of some people)

 

David: *laughing lightly* its okay! It's interesting, actually! I like the fact that you're a mind reader! *taking the drink from him and smiling*

 

Jeremy: So what do you think? Do you want to have a mind reading session?

 

David: Sure but explain it for me how will you do it! *looking at him and grinning*

 

Jeremy: nothing really, we just sit right there on the table face to face, light up some candles and just leave your mind to me, I'll find your problem and try to solve it..

 

David: *smiling excitedly* I'm in!

 

Jeremy: Ok then let's move to the table! *standing up and moving toward the table with the chairs when a black snake comes out from the corner of the room to the table into my hands* Oh hi, Lily! Sorry I have to go put this monster aside...I don't want her distracting us.

 

David: *hiding behind him* oh my god it's so scary!! I hate snakes!!

 

Jeremy: don't worry, she doesn't bite...I only keep her because it is a family heritage...these snakes are said to have magical powers...keeping them around our working place makes things easier...and I will lock her up inside if she scares you *smiling at David and walking inside* 

David: Thanks! *smiling a little and waiting him to come back* (That's really weird)

 

Jeremy: *coming back with a lighter in my hand, I light up the candles one by one* Ready?

 

David: *looking at him* Yeah!

 

Jeremy: *turning off the lights and sitting on the chair opposite to David, then putting my hands out on the table* Now, give me your hands

 

David: *smiling and putting my hands in front of his*

 

Jeremy: *taking hold of his hands* (I know I didn't need to do that, he's so easy to read...he's not making any efforts to keep his thoughts away..But I just like holding his hands...) Ok, now close your eyes and just relax...think into the depth of the darkness till nothing is on your head but the darkness...

 

David: O-okay! *closing my eyes and blushing madly* (oh my god he's holding my hand!!!! His hand is so soft!! Oh my god oh my god! Calm down Davy caaaalm down!!) *doing as he told me and trying to think about nothing*

 

Jeremy: *watching him close his eyes* (oh God, he's beautiful!) *I close my eyes to concentrate and his whole life started drawing itself in front of me, so vivid and alive! I have never been able to read minds that clearly!* Your life is full of music, and tattoos...These are the most two things you love in your life...and because of them some people might love you while some can view you as something hateful. You've went through many relationships in your life, with so many different people, however you have never felt stable in any of them. A person might get all excited about you at first, but then they lose interest as soon as you become a part of their everyday life. Your last breakup left you with a broken heart, you feel awkward and uncomfortable when you meet someone new...because...it might look all perfect at the beginning but then you fear that you will soon get bored of each other...Are you okay? Your hands are getting cold and shaky! (I hate when that happens!)

 

David: *looking down tears falling down my cheeks* (oh my god he knew every single thing in my life! He'll think I'm just a lonely freak now!) I-I'm fine! *taking my hands out of his grip putting them on my lap not looking at him*

 

Jeremy: Hey, I don't want you to be upset. We all go through problems like these including me. You need to understand that I don't read people's minds for the fun of it...I do it to help them through their problems. I will help you through this...I'll do whatever it takes. Trust me.

 

David: *wiping my tears and looking at him* really?! How?

 

Jeremy: We'll do whatever it takes. I will help you listen to your inner voice that wants to save you. Sometimes you are unable to hear it because you want to ignore the problem. But now we are here and I will help you listen to it.

 

David: *smiling faintly* Okay! (He's so cute when he's serious!) *staring at him*

 

Jeremy: alright then, I want you to listen to this carefully: Trust your feelings only if you feel them so true. Don't play around with your own heart. If you find yourself attracted to someone just leave it take its time...do not repeat the same mistake again of taking in the feelings all at once and then you find out it had all been foolish. Please be careful and don't fear getting into a new relationship, understand me?

 

David: *nodding* I understand!

 

Jeremy: Ok then, that's good (he's not stubborn like most people who come here) *I get up and turn the lights back on, but leaving the candles burning*

 

David: *standing up and walking to him* I like your house! It's kinda mysterious and scary but I like it! *smiling*

Jeremy: Thanks! People hate coming around my house thinking I practice some kind of evil magic or something...and the whole snake thing! Ha-ha but some kids get curious to come spend Halloween around here...I don't mind that.

 

David: *laughing lightly* Do you live here alone with your snake-sister? (Just ask him if he's single!!) *shaking my head* I'm so sorry for my thoughts!

 

Jeremy: *laughing* it's okay. Yes I do live alone with Lily. I have seldom had any relationships in my life. People fear me since they usually have plans on cheating on me since the beginning. Who would date a guy who knows you have been cheating on him last night? And who would date a guy with evil magic all over him? *sarcastic smile* I'm hopeless!

 

David: you're not! I'd date you! *laughing lightly*

 

Jeremy: ha-ha thank you! I'm sorry about how this went...I guess I shouldn't have been pouring it all out at once.

 

David: It's okay! I like it when I talk to new people! *smiling and moving closer to him*

 

Jeremy: So, I went through some of the pics of that BVB band (and HELL Andy IS hot) they look cool! I like how they add their very own theatrical appearance to rock and roll!

 

David: Yeah! Did you see Andy?! (This sexy beast!!) He's so fuckin' hot!

 

Jeremy: Oh yes! He has a smart face...and beautiful eyes...are they naturally that blue?

 

David: yeah! His eyes are stunning! *sighing* His eyes, his hair (his lips) his tattoos (his sexy body) he's so perfect!

 

Jeremy: so what other bands do you like?

 

David: SWS, BODF and Asking Alexandria!

 

Jeremy: I'll make sure I check those out, too! *smiling at him*

 

David: Okay! *smiling as well*

 

Jeremy: I know this is awkward for you but...can you tell me more about the people you've dated before? You know I just can't see everything...I just get random information...

 

David: Okay! *looking down at my fingers feeling very nervous* I'm...First I was with Felix, He was a tattoo artist like me we were so happy together but he...cheated on me with his friend! He wasn't even drunk, you know! He was my first love and it was really hard to move on!!....After 1 year I met Marion in a bar he was crying, his boyfriend cheated on him! We talked and I tried to comfort him, we got closer and we dated for a year and a half and he died in a car accident!! Then there was Mellan, he was weird but I tried to ignore it and try to make the relationship work out! But one day he....he tried to...rape me...with 2 of his friends!!! Since then I moved here and decided not to get in any relationship ever again!! *crying quietly and looking down* (I'm a fuckin' drama queen!!!)

 

Jeremy:*coming closer to him and patting his shoulder, starting to get teary as well* Oh, that's...that's terrible! But...you know that's not the end of it. you are an amazing guy and of course there are many people who would date you and would really love you, you just came across the wrong people...everyone goes through horrible experiences like these..I went through some of this myself...

 

David: you went through things like this?!

 

Jeremy: Well...not exactly but I have went through terrible relationships. The first person I dated was a far relative of mine...but she wanted to abandon all her ties to the family...she hated our magic. I loved her so much that I did propose but she told me she would never marry a man who uses evil magic...so she left me alone. However I didn't give up, I have tried to get into so many relationships but all of them once they see THIS *indicating the house* they freak out. I have dated a guy once after that...he was one of those gothic fanatics who wished to be an illusionist he found it cool to see me reading people's minds, I have frequently been getting warnings that he has plans on cheating on me but I ignored them..Until I found out that he was cheating on me since the very beginning he was just having a fun experience with me so...yeah I just don't look back to any of these things anymore...maybe I will find someone who will love me as I am. And for the moment living alone with Lily seems fine *smiling*

 

David: *looking at him* you're so strong to handle all this and still have hope in finding the right person! *looking down* I've lost all my hope! Really, I wanna live the rest of my life alone!

 

Jeremy: no you don't! If you do then why do you spend so much time in bars flirting and getting to know people?

 

David: I don't flirt or know people in bars!! I just drink and dance but I'm so afraid to even try to know anyone!

 

Jeremy: That doesn't seem true to me. Because if it were true...you wouldn't have been here now.

 

David: What do you mean?!

 

Jeremy: I mean if you really don't want to know anyone we wouldn't have talked back then in the shop and you wouldn't have come here to talk to me again

 

David: *blushing* I just thought you're a sweet person! Plus I won't just flirt with some bitches in the bar!! They're just bitches!!

 

Jeremy: Alright then, it's okay. I just want to tell you, you really need to move on. You can't live alone; it's not good for you. You know that. And I will not leave you until I help you through this.

 

David: No, It's the best for me!! No one cares so why bother! I mean if I tried to move on and know someone and got close to them, they'll cheat on me or leave me!! I just know it! Thanks for trying, anyway!

 

Jeremy: Ok then, just remember I will always be there for you if you feel lost. I will not give up on you, because inside you I can see a lively soul that wants to survive despite all the sadness.

 

David: how deep! *laughing a little*

 

Jeremy: I know how weird it feels hearing me saying this but still...your reaction is a lot better than most people...

 

David: *laughing lightly* I told you I like weird and magical things! *looking at my watch* uh...I've to go now it's getting late! *smiling*

 

Jeremy: Sure. Do you mind if we hang out tomorrow somewhere?

 

David: I'd love to! *grinning*

 

Jeremy: alright then, where do I meet you?

 

David: Can you pick me up from my work?

 

Jeremy: Sure, what time?

 

David: Whenever you want!

 

Jeremy: Ok then I'll come around at 3 fines?

 

David: yeah! *smiling* see you tomorrow then!

 

Jeremy: *walking along with David towards the door and opening it for him* alright bye!

 

David: Bye! *blushing a little pecking his cheek and running out the door*

 

Jeremy: *watching him as he leaves* (I think I'm in love)

 

David: *walking to my house giggling* (he's so cute! but no, no more falling in love!)

 

**next morning**

Jeremy:*Brushing my hair in front of the mirror* I think he likes me to some extent. I don't know, this is so awkward I have just met him yesterday. *picking up my keys and phone and descending the stairs* (but no, he's broken-hearted, so broken-hearted he never wants to be in a relationship, besides, This is not my first time getting fascinated by one of my clients when I see their minds, but asking to see him again? that's crazy!)*starting the car and driving on to the tattoo shop, and turning my iPod to the song "In The End" by Black Veil Brides* I am even listening to his music...I think I will leave this on replay.*arriving at the shop, I park my car in front of it, get down from the car and then entering the shop*

 

David: *looking at the door* (oh my god it's him! He looks amazing!) *running to him* Hey, Jeremy! *hugging him* (mmm...he smells like chocolate!) *giggling and pulling away blushing* Just in time! You look beautiful!

 

Jeremy: *blushing* Thanks, you are looking awesome, too! So are you ready to go?

 

David: Yeah! *smiling widely* (so excited!)

 

Jeremy: alright then. *turning around and leaving the shop, starting the car and getting inside with David*

 

David: Can you play some music? *turning the music player on and in the end started* Wow! It's my favourite! You put it on replay! *Smiling widely and looking at him with so much happiness in my eyes*

 

Jeremy: Yeah, it's amazing...really addictive (just like you)

 

David: Told ya! *turning the volume louder* so where are we going?

 

Jeremy: I don't really know...any ideas?

 

David: umm...I don't know!! *pouting*

 

Jeremy: (he look cute when he does that) how about we check out that bowling alley nearby and then go have some drinks afterwards there are some pretty good places around it.

 

David: That sounds great! *smiling widely*

 

Jeremy:*smiling back at him and then focusing on the road.* (you're beautiful. I never want to see you crying...dafuq am I thinking?)

 

David: *singing along with Andy and dancing in my place* I love this song sooooo much! *cheering happily like a kid*

 

Jeremy: I heard this song by BVB called fallen angels...it's amazing I have it here on the player too. I have also memorized some of it *I set the player to fallen angels and start singing* we scream! We shout! We are the fallen angels!

 

David: *singing along with him happily* (He's amazing!)

 

Jeremy: alright we are here *smiling while parking the car and getting down from the car* I love this place. It's beautiful don't you think?

 

David: Yeah, it is! I don't know anything about bowling! *pouting* I think I'm just gonna sit there and watch you playing!

 

 

Jeremy: 3/4 of the people who come here know nothing about bowling. They come here for the fun of it. And I am not an expert on it either...gives it a try...it will be fun...

 

David: Okay! *smiling and walking beside him to the door*

 

Jeremy: *walking over to the cashier and then going to the Bowling shoes shelves* you should give them your shoe size to rent bowling shoes *after we are done wearing the shoes, we move towards the alleys* the game's pretty simple, you take one of these balls and do your best to strike all the pins. * I throw a ball and strike half of the pins.* I am not really good but I'm sure you can do better, give it a try!

 

Jeremy: and oh, take one of these *pointing at a set of balls* these are lighter

 

David: *smiling* Okay! *walking to the set and taking a ball and going back to the alleys next to him and throwing the ball and it didn't hit any pin* *pouting sitting on a bench and huffing* I'm a loser!

 

Jeremy:*laughing* No you aren't. Look around you...do you see people always scoring? *I throw a ball and it just slides to the side of the alley without even getting near the pins* see? It's all a matter of luck!

 

David: *nodding and grabbing another ball and it hit all of them* oh my god! Yeaaaah! *jumping happily and clapping* *Jumping on him and hugging him tightly* I'm not a loser, Jeremy!

 

Jeremy:*smiling* no, you are not. Now let's finish this game and see who wins. * The game goes on and it's a draw* Well you are a fast learner in this game, none of us won. So how about we go have a drink somewhere?

 

David: *grinning* Sure! Let's see who will reach the car first! *kissing his cheek and running to the car*

 

Jeremy: (oh I just love him) *following him trying to pick up the pace ignoring people's looks and getting out to see he was already there* well. I must admit I'm slow!

 

David: *giggling* Yeah! *getting in the car* play BVB again pwease! *looking at him with puppy eyes*

 

Jeremy: sure, here you go! *I play Fallen Angels, smile at him and start driving*

 

David: Thaaaanks! *kissing his cheek and singing and dancing along with the song happily*

 

Jeremy: *laughing* so where do you like to go for some drinks?

 

David: I don't know! You choose! *grinning*

 

Jeremy: alright then I'll take you to my favourite place.

 

David: Okay! *smiling and continue singing along with the song* *when we reach the bar I get out of the car looking at the building* Wow it looks awesome! *running to him taking his hand in mine and running to the door*

 

Jeremy: how do you like it in here?

 

David: It's amazing! The place, the music and everything! (The guys here are so fuckin' hot) *smiling at him*

 

Jeremy:*smiling back* alright then let's get us some drinks

 

David: Okay! *going with him to the bar ordering drinks and taking a seat* *when we finish our drink and I'm a little tipsy I stand up in front of him* Lets dance, Jeremy! I wanna dance!

 

Jeremy: Sure! *following him to the dance floor* (I really don't want to think how this is going) *I run my hand through my hair to keep it off my face and start dancing* sorry, I am a horrible dancer!

 

David: I didn't say I'm a professional dancer! Just move with the music! *smiling and starts dancing*

 

Jeremy: It's been so long since I last danced here, I love this! (I love you) *I continue to dance awkwardly*

 

David: *some guy behind me wraps his arms around my waist from behind and starts dancing with me* *I giggle and dance with him*

 

Jeremy :( don't overreact, don't do anything, it's okay...hey why am I even annoyed? He's just...my friend) *I stand there watching for a moment and then decide to step back*

 

David: *so caught up in dancing with the guy and giggling every now and then when he wraps his arms around me and not noticing Jeremy stepping back*

 

Jeremy: *going back to the bar and getting myself a drink and just trying to ignore everything looking everywhere but at him, all of a sudden the drink seems too strong for me to handle. I just take a seat burying my head in my hands*

 

The guy: *pulls me closer and whispers* I'm Liam! 

David: I'm David! *grinning* 

The guy: *pulls me closer and kisses me on the lips* 

David: *kissing back and imagining that I'm kissing Jeremy*

 

Jeremy: *I lift my head up hearing David's thoughts* (I can't handle this anymore...ok I have to do something) *I move towards the dance floor and just stand by it* (don't do anything foolish, Jeremy...stay calm...)

 

David: (Aww...Jeremy's lips are so soft!) *kissing Liam over and over again*

 

Jeremy: Oh God! (I really really should do something...I'm so awkward when it comes to stuff like these) *I go up to the DJ and tell him if he can play Rebel Love Song by BVB then take the mic from him* hello everyone! Who likes Black Veil Brides?! This song is a special request for my friend here David! *I give the mic back to the DJ who was really annoyed* sorry! *at least now he knows I'm here *I go back to the dance floor*

 

David: *pulling away from Liam when I hear BVB playing and remembering that it's not Jeremy who was kissing me* I-I'm sorry! I've to go! *running around looking for Jeremy*

 

Jeremy: *looking at the dance floor and seeing David running around, I just grab him from behind* looking for someone?

 

David: *hugging him* Thanks for the song! *smiling widely*

 

Jeremy: *kissing his cheek* no need to thank, let's dance!

 

David: Okay! *blushing madly and start dancing with him*

 

Jeremy: (I'd better keep him this time) *I start dancing with more energy wrapping my arms around him* (I just wanna kiss him...)

 

David: *blushing when he wraps his arms around me* (I really wanna kiss him like I kissed Liam! I wanna know how it feels to kiss him)

 

Jeremy: (I know he wants this too...I just don't want to take things too quickly...the guy's broken-hearted) *I dance with him for a few then as the song is coming to an end I just stare at him for a while touch his chin with my finger and kiss him* ( I can't believe I did this..)

 

David: (oh my fuckin' god! He's kissing me! Oh my god! Kiss back, you idiot!!) *kissing him back and wrapping my arms around his neck*

 

Jeremy:*breaking the kiss, I smile at him blushing and then peck his lips again*

 

David: (oh my god he's so cute! I can't believe he's just kissed me! His lips are softer than Liam's!) *blushing madly and hugging him tightly wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist*

 

Jeremy :( This is unbelievable! But I just can't think of what I can do later...we will have to face a problem he has...but I love him!) * hold him even tighter* Do you want to stay here for a while or do you want to leave?

 

David: *mumbling not letting go of him* Can we go to my place?

 

Jeremy: as you like *smiling* (I hope this doesn't mess up)

 

David: Let's go to my place! *hugging him tighter*

 

Jeremy: *I let go of him as we walk together towards the door, we get into the car* just show me the way

 

David: Okay! *smiling widely*

 

Jeremy: *I drive according to his directions until we get there, we get down from the car*

 

David: Follow me! *walking to the door opening it and walking inside* come in!

 

Jeremy:*following him inside* nice place!

 

David: Thanks! *laying on the couch and sighing* I'm so tired!

 

Jeremy: *taking a seat near him* me too. But I'm happy I got to know you more

 

David: Me too! *smiling* I had so much fun today with you!

 

Jeremy: me too! I didn't have so much fun with someone in so long! *I stare at him for a while* (I wish you could know how beautiful you are) I'm hungry, how about we order us something?

 

David: PIZZAAAAAAAA! *jumping out of the couch and falling on my back on the floor* OWWWW! My back! *whining with tears in my eyes*

 

Jeremy: *running toward him* are you okay?

 

David: *looking at him with teary eyes and talking like a child* my back hurts so much!

 

Jeremy:*holding him close to my chest* its okay, you're gonna be fine. Can you try to get up? Come on, I'll help you.

 

David: *getting up and whimpering every now and then* It hurts so much! *leaning on him*

 

Jeremy: stay strong. You need to get some rest. Show me the way to your room.*I take him to his room and put him on the bed*

 

David: Are we still gonna order pizza? *pouting and looking at him with puppy eyes*

 

Jeremy: of course we are *I kiss his forehead and take my phone out* how do you like you pizza?

 

David: Yet! Thanks! I like sea food pizza with a lot of cheese! *grinning

 

Jeremy: nice *I dial the number and order the pizza and I give them the address which David tells me, I sit beside him on the bed* he'll be here in 15 minutes.

 

David: Okay! *moving closer to him and whimpering*

 

Jeremy: *laying an arm on him* you're gonna be ok. *I run my hand through his hair*

 

David: *blushing and looking down mumbling* hug me!

 

Jeremy: * I pull myself closer to him and hold him tight kissing his forehead* are you okay?

 

David: Yeah! I just want you to hug me! *blushing madly*

 

Jeremy: *grabbing him even closer* I would hug you all you want.

 

David: *smiling and burying my head in his chest*

 

Jeremy: (I just hope my hug heals your broken heart) how's your back now?

 

David: It hurts a little but not as bad! *smiling sadly* Thank you!

 

Jeremy: no need to thank! You're my friend. (I don't usually kiss my friends but that's ok)

 

David: Yeah! Your friend! *closing my eyes to keep my tears from falling down my cheeks*

 

Jeremy: what's wrong?

 

David: *wiping my eyes quickly* N-nothing! I'm fine!

 

Jeremy: I hope you really are... (Omg he's crying...I hope it's not because of me. but again I tell myself...he doesn't want to date anyone he just kissed me because he wanted to).*door bell rings* here comes the pizza guy! *I get up to open the door*

 

David: *talking lamely* Yay Pizza! *waiting for him to come back*

 

Jeremy: *noticing the manner David spoke in...Whispering* fuck, he's gonna hate me now! *I open the door for the pizza guy and then come back to David. Blushing at the sight of him.*

 

David: *looking at him and raising an eyebrow* Why are you blushing?!

 

Jeremy: uh...me? I'm not blushing (I am just awkward about how I should feel about you) *I go and sit next to him on the bed opening the pizza box*

 

David: I....I'm not hungry anymore! I just want to sleep! *turning my back to him closing my eyes shut trying so hard not to cry*

 

Jeremy: (DON'T use your powers on him...just try to know how he feels...) *I put the box aside and put my hand on his shoulder.* David...please tell me what's wrong with you...

 

David: I-I said nothing! I'm just tired and my back hurts!! (Don't cry! Don't cry! JUST DON'T FUCKING CRY!!)

 

Jeremy: *starting to get emotional* I'll go if you want me to. I'll leave the pizza near you in case you change your mind. I'll come back to check on you tomorrow morning and-if anything I said annoyed you I'm sorry. I just want you to know I really care about you so...bye *I turn around with a tear in my eyes*

 

David: *burying my face in the pillow and crying so hard*

 

Jeremy: ( I'm sure I did hear him crying after I left the room, I really wanted to go back and just hug him but I decided I should give him space) *I find a notebook and a pen on the coffee table outside, I take out a paper and write my phone number on it "If you need anything just call me-Jeremy" , I just find myself whispering* I love you.*I leave the house and start my car feeling terrible and cursing my life* What an expert I am at fucking things up! The day went amazing and then I had to ruin it! Fuck me! *I return back home, I stayed up all night thinking of what I should do and how I should talk to him*. 

*next morning* 

Jeremy: * I get up in the morning feeling as terrible as ever, I just grab anything out of the wardrobe and go. I don't usually leave home without at least drinking coffee, but I felt as sick as ever. I take my car and drive. On my way I get a phone call from my boss* 

Boss: Jeremy, where are you? Why didn't you come today? 

Me: I'm sorry, boss. I just can't come today. 

Boss: Why? 

Me :( I ha

 

Me: (I hate how he's so nosy) well...it's just my-my- my boyfriend he's sick and I need to see him. I promise I will come tomorrow and I'll work overtime if you want me to. 

Boss: Your boyfriend I see? Alright then I hope he's fine. 

Me: Thanks, Boss! Goodbye! 

*I hang up with him* (did I just call David my boyfriend? well I had to convince him...I will have to do lots of work overtime but I don't mind...working at a cake shop is the best job ever..But I have nothing to do with the cakes. They pay me to sit with the costumers and draw sketches of how they exactly want the cake and they wonder why it always works! It's all in my dark magic ha!) * I finally arrive, I park my car in front of his house, I stand in front of the door feeling the butterflies in my stomach, I ring the bell and wait...*

 

David: *throwing the pizza across the room* I told you not to fall in love with him, he's just a friend! He doesn't like you! You're a fuckin' drama queen! *crying myself so hard to sleep hugging my pillow and sobbing* 

*next morning* 

*waking up early with dried tears on my cheeks my head hurts and I look fuckin' miserable* (He doesn't love you! He won't love such a stupid drama queen like you, David! You're worthless! No one loves you!) *going to the bathroom and grabbing a razor with my shaking hands thinking about how worthless and stupid I am* *sitting on the floor and running the razor across my arm making a long gash* (Do it again! You know you like it, David!) *smiling and making another one then another then another till my arm became a bloody mess* *looking at my arm smiling proudly and admiring my work on it* 

*suddenly the bell rings* 

*getting up feeling dizzy and leaning on anything I find to keep me from falling and opening the door* (It's him!) *smiling at him showing him my bloody arm 

Trying so hard to keep my eyes open but failing and soon I found myself on the floor laughing hysterically and looking up at Jeremy*

 

Jeremy:*shocked and shaky not knowing what to do I just collapse on the floor beside him and grab his bloody arm* Oh God! Oh my! Why, David? I told you I would help you... (It's not my first time seeing somebody cutting themselves, and not my first time helping somebody through it. But this time I got really really emotional as if it were my first time. I did know he does cut when I read his mind...but I never thought he'd do that now)

 

David: I don't wanna be in love again, Jeremy! *pass out from the blood loss*

 

Jeremy: I love you, I love you, David. Omg David don't faint! Oh God, please. *I put him on his back and went inside to look for something to help stop the bleeding. I went to the bathroom and saw the bloody mess in there...I found some things in the cabinet I hope they would work. I went back to him and tied his arm to reduce the blood flow and I tried to clean the cuts* David, please answer me!

 

David: *not responding not awake yet*

 

Jeremy: Oh my God! I think I should get help. *I take my phone out and call an ambulance for him, my voice all shaky and miserable, I try to remember the address from yesterday night as much as I can*

 

*In hospital after they took care of David, Jeremy sits there watching David asleep*

 

Jeremy: *mumbling to myself* I can't believe I am the reason for all of this! I made him cut himself! I hate myself! (Look at him...he's beautiful. He doesn't deserve all this) *I started crying*

 

David: *waking up hearing sobs and sniffles from beside me* uhh...umm.. *looking around confused* Hospital? Why am I here? *looking at Jeremy* Jeremy! *frowning and looking down ashamed*

 

Jeremy: *wiping my tears* David! It's ok, you're fine now.*feeling his face with my hand*

 

David: *looking away tears in my eyes* I'm sorry you had to see me like this!

 

Jeremy: David, it's ok. I promised I'll help you. We'll talk about this later. *I took his hand in mine* the doctor said that you will be able to leave here as soon as you wake up let's just wait until he comes.

 

David: *sniffling nodding and mumbling* Okay!

 

Jeremy:*breaking a smile through my tears* come on, I don't want to see you like that! Show me your beautiful smile!

 

David: *looking at him and smiling sadly* I wanna get out of here!

 

Jeremy: we are going to get out of here soon. *I raise his hand to my lips and kiss it softly* the doctor comes in*

 

David: *taking my hand away from him quickly blushing*

 

Jeremy: *standing up and leaving room for the doctor to stand next to David*

 

*Skip to when the doctor ends the check up*

 

Jeremy: Ok we can leave now

 

David: Finally!! *sighing and walking out of the room*

 

Jeremy: how are you feeling?

 

David: I'm okay! *walking out of the hospital* did you bring your car?!

 

Jeremy: Yes, I followed the ambulance with it.

 

David: Good! *walking to his car and getting in without another word*

 

Jeremy: Do you want to go eat something?

 

David: *shaking my head no* Not hungry!

 

Jeremy: David, you haven't eaten anything since yesterday and now you fainted because of losing a little blood. Please let me take you somewhere to eat something.

 

David: *closing my eyes shut fighting tears* I'm not hungry! I just wanna sleep, I'm tired!

 

Jeremy: That's exactly what you said last night! You're killing yourself!

 

David: *mumbling* It's not like someone would care or be upset if I died!

 

Jeremy: I would!

 

David: Yeah, right! *trying so hard not to cry* Are you gonna take me home or should I walk? I'm so tired and I wanna sleep!

 

Jeremy: OK then. I will take you home but I am not leaving you again.

 

David: *looking away not replying him*

 

Jeremy:*I drive silently until we get to his house and we get down from the car*

 

David: *running inside leaving the door open for him going to the bedroom and laying down on the bed*

 

Jeremy: *following him inside and staring at him for a moment and then silently picking up the pizza box from the corner of the room sighing and leaving him alone in the room*

 

David: *just laying there thinking about everything* (He really cares about me!! No no no It's just pity because you're a pathetic creature, David! You don't deserve him or his care) *silent tears running down my cheeks*

 

Jeremy:*coming back into the room* Mind if I sit here?

 

David: *covering my head with the blanket* (Don't let him see your tears! He'll know that you're weak and pathetic!) *pretending to sleep*

 

Jeremy: *sitting beside him and staring at the ceiling* it's proper 3 in the afternoon. You don't convince me you are sleeping.

 

David: *wiping my eyes and cheeks quickly* I-I'm trying!

 

Jeremy: Oh you are? Alright then. *brief silence* your bathroom is a total mess. I'd better go and clean it up*I get up and leave the room*

 

David: (He's acting so weird!) *laying on the bed trying to calm down and stop crying*

 

Jeremy: (what do I do now? he doesn't want to get up or even talk to me. I must do something about that. I should keep busy doing things around him so that he doesn't feel alone and also not that I am trying to push him to talk. OK I am done with the bathroom. Let's get back to him and open a new subject.) *I got back to the room he was still in the very same state. I wandered a little around the room.* so you told me you had an owl. I bet you left the poor creature without food last night...

 

David: *jumping out of bed my eyes wide* oh my god he eats every two weeks and I was supposed to feed him yesterday! *running to the room I made for "Melly" the owl*

 

Jeremy: *following him there*

 

David: *running to Melly kissing his head* I'm so sorry, Melly! I was busy! *taking him in my arms and sitting on the floor putting some food in my hand for him to eat and stroking his feathers*

 

Jeremy: *watching him and sitting beside him* his name is Melly? he looks gorgeous!

 

David: Yeah! He's like my son! I love him so much! *smiling and feeding Melly* Most of the owls hate humans and don't really like being close to them but Melly is so friendly!

 

Jeremy: yeah I can see that (glad to see that smile on your face again)

 

David: *Finishing feeding Melly kissing his head and hugging him close to my chest* I love you so much, Melly!

 

Jeremy: well, next time you plan on starving yourself don't kill him with you

 

David: I was supposed to feed him when I get back from work but I went out with you!

 

Jeremy: Ok. It is good you remembered now.

 

David: Yeah! *hugging Melly close* I wouldn't forgive myself, if anything happened to him! *smiling and looking at him as he fell asleep in my arms*

 

Jeremy:*watching him and smiling* (that's so cute!)

 

David: That's enough! I'll let him sleep now! *putting Melly in his bed and walking out of the room*

 

Jeremy: *following him* so what are we gonna do now? Do you still wanna sleep?

 

David: *shrugging and looking at him* No! 

Jeremy: alright then. 

Let's go do something. 

What do you wanna do?

 

 

David: I don't know!

 

Jeremy: how about we go watch TV?

 

David: Okay! *walking to the living room turning the TV on and laying on the couch* you can lay with me or sit on the chair, it's your choice?! *looking at the TV trying to find something good to watch*

 

Jeremy: *laying down beside him on the couch.* are you okay with this?

 

David: Yeah! *looking down smiling and blushing a little*

 

Jeremy: so how are you doing now?

 

David: I'm fine! But I'm cold! *shivering* Can you cuddle with me please?! *looking at him with puppy eyes*

 

Jeremy :( I just can't resist this) *I grab him closer to me* damn! Your body is cold!

 

David: Yeah! *moving closer to him and burying my face in his chest*

 

Jeremy:*grabbing him closer trying to warm him up* hey, go put something on and let's make you something warm to drink. Ok?

 

David: Okay! *kissing his cheeks and walking to my bedroom* (He's so sweet and caring! *sigh* I love him so much)

 

Jeremy :( I'd rather not play around his kitchen alone I'd better wait until he comes back.) *I wander a little around the living room waiting for him*

 

David: *wearing a jacket Marion bought it for me before he died* I miss you so much, Marion! *hugging it close to me few tears in my eyes* (Don't cry, David! You're such a drama queen!!) *walking out of the room to the living room avoiding looking at Jeremy in the eyes* I'll make hot chocolate for me, you wanna drink anything?!

 

Jeremy: Ok then I'll have the same.

 

David: Okay! *wiping my eyes walking to the kitchen and making the hot chocolate*

 

Jeremy: *standing watching him for a while then going back to the living room and switching between TV channels*

David: *finishing the hot chocolate and walking to the living room* here you go! *handing him his cup and sitting down next to him with my cup on my hand*

Jeremy: Thanks! *pulling myself close to him and taking a sip out of my cup* wow this tastes good. I was never able to make hot chocolate so good!

David: *smiling* I'm perfect in everything about kitchen, cooking, cleaning and stuff like this! *looking down staring at my cup* I think I'll be a good wife for my future husband! *taking a sip from my cup and sighing*

Jeremy: *smiling* I'm sure you will. You are amazing.

David: Thanks! *finishing my hot chocolate putting my cup in the kitchen then laying down on the couch again hugging the jacket close to me*

Jeremy: feeling better now?

David: *nodding* yeah! (I wanna sleep in your warm arms!) What about we watch a movie? *smiling*

Jeremy: *smiling back widely* sure.

David: What kind of movie

 

David: What kind of movies do you like? Horror, romance, comedy?

Jeremy: pretty much anything really. Just let's stay away from horror.

David: Okay! I'm not really in the mood for comedy so it's romance! *walking to my room grabbing the movie walking back to the living room and putting the movie in and laying down on the couch again*

Jeremy: what movie is this?

David: A Walk to remember! *looking at him and smiling*

Jeremy: nice one. I can't get enough of this movie no matter how many times I watch it!

David: Yeah! (And I break down every time I watch it!) *sighing and looking at the TV*

Jeremy:*switching my eyes frequently between the TV and him. Then I lay an arm on his shoulder" (sure my walk with you will be a walk to remember...I have it tattooed on my arm) *I look again at the tattoo admiring its beauty then back at him* (almost as beautiful as its maker) *I look back again at the TV *

David: *shivering and moving closer to him for warmth* (oh how I love this movie! I've always imagined watching

 

David: *shivering and moving closer to him for warmth* (oh how I love this movie! I've always imagined watching it with my man and cuddling with him like this! But sadly, he's not my man and he won't be!) *sighing*

 

Jeremy:*tightening my grip on him* (you are wrong, David...you are very wrong)

 

*after the movie end I broke down* 

David: *burying my face in his chest and crying hard over the movie* (You're such a drama queen, David!)

Jeremy: *caressing his back* the movie really touches you that much?

 

David: Yeah! I-I cry every time I watch it! B-but I used t-to be alone when I cry! *crying hard and shaking with sobs*

Jeremy: It's ok. I'm here. I will never leave you alone.

David: Thank you! *moving closer to him and crying in his arms*

 

Jeremy: (please don't say anything stupid, Jeremy) *I wrap my arms around him tightly* It's ok.

David: *calming down a little and looking up at him smiling* I'm sorry! Your shirt is wet now!

Jeremy: *smiling back* Oh that's fine. I don't really care about that.

David: *looking down blushing* you can take it off! I'll give you something else to wear!

Jeremy: alright then.*blushing a little but finally decide to take off my shirt*

 

David: *staring at his bare chest and belly blushing madly* Wow! I didn't know you've ABS! *touching his stomach lightly*

Jeremy: Yeah...I like to work out in my free time. You like them?

David: Yeah! *staring at his chest* you know, I'm so skinny, I don't have abs like you! *looking down at my stomach touching it and frowning*

Jeremy: *smiling*you are beautiful the way you are.

David: *lifting my shirt up and pouting* But it looks weird!

 

Jeremy: no. *touching his stomach lightly* it looks beautiful.

David: Really? *grinning* S-stop it don't touch my stomach! It tickles! *giggling and trying to get away from him*

Jeremy: *laughing and trying to touch it again* you're so ticklish!

David: *laughing hard* NO! S-STOP IT!

Jeremy: *putting my hands away* alright then.

David: *laughing a little holding my stomach and laying my head on his bare chest*

 

Jeremy: *holding his head and laughing and kissing his forehead*

David: *smiling and kissing his chest* It's so soft! *giggling and wrapping my arms around his chest happily*

Jeremy: *grabbing his head closer to my chest* you're beautiful.

David: *blushing madly and looking at his lips* Th-thanks! *licking my lips and leaning closer to his face*

Jeremy: (what's wrong with me? It's not like it's my first time to kiss him! But this time it's different...I just want him) *leaning in and kissing him softly*

David: (oh my god, his lips are so soft!) *kissing back softly and my cheeks turning red*

Jeremy: *holding his face in my hands and kissing him with more strength* (what the fuck am I doing?)

David: (He really wants to kiss? His kiss is so sweet! I wanna stay like this forever!) *kissing him hard and putting my both hands on his chest*

 

Jeremy: *I continue on kissing him harder and grabbing his body close* (Where are you taking this, Jeremy? Fuck! This turns me on!)

David: *Pulling away panting and looking at him in the eyes* Wow! That was...! *looking down my cheek as red as tomato*

Jeremy: *raising his face so that his eyes met mine" was what?

David: Amazing! I love it! I-I didn't feel like that with anyone! *smiling faintly and blushing more*

Jeremy: well that's good. *I lean in and give him another kiss*

 

David: *kissing back for a while and pushing him away gently* Then what? You like it and I love it..! So what? Are you used to be kissing around every friend you find?! *looking at him with serious expression on my face*

 

Jeremy: *blushing*No, David. I don't always kiss my friends like this.

David: And? *folding my arms in front of my chest looking at him*

Jeremy: I-I don't want to push you into anything but-but I...

David: You what? *putting my hands on his chest and leaning closer to his lips*

Jeremy:*looking him in the eyes and whispering softly* I love you, David.

 

David: *Grinning widely and kissing him hard with so much love in the kiss*

Jeremy:*kissing back with as much love then breaking a kiss for a moment with an overwhelmed smile on my lips* what do you think about that?

David: *smiling widely and feeling so happy* I don't know! (I love you too!) *pecking his lips*

Jeremy: please?

 

David: Please what? *looking at him confused*

Jeremy: please give me an answer. I love you!

David: *looking down blushing and whispering so quietly* I love you too!

Jeremy: *smiling and kissing him strongly*

 

David: *kissing back my cheeks red as hell and pulling away after a while* Does that mean that you're mine?! *smiling widely*

Jeremy: *kissing him again* I am all yours

David: *hugging him tightly* (I can't even believe that the man of my dream is mine! he's finally mine!) I love you so much!

Jeremy: I love you even more!

 

David: *pulling away sitting on top of him smiling widely* Now what? (He's so beautiful!)

Jeremy: What?

David: I don't know! *smiling like an idiot* I'm just so fuckin' happy that I can't think about anything!

Jeremy: Me too! Oh God, this is unbelievable!

David: *giggling* you're so cute! I like it when you act less serious! I mean you always look so serious but still cute and beautiful! I mean...ugh...! I LOVE YOU! *shouting and jumping up and down excitedly*

 

Jeremy: *springing up and joining him jumping* I LOVE YOU, TOO!

David: *stops jumping and laughing hard and pointing at him* you look ridiculous!!

Jeremy: Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

David: *Smiling widely* everything about you is perfect!

 

Jeremy: You, too!

David; *blushing madly jumping on him hugging him tightly*

Jeremy: let's go do anything! It's too early to laze around!

David: Good idea! But what can we do now?!

Jeremy: Do you wanna go out?

 

David: *Smiling* Sure!

Jeremy: I'd better put my shirt back on...

David: Okay! *pouting*

Jeremy: *I put my shirt on and try to fix my hair* Ok then let's go.

David: *ruffling his hair and giggling*

Jeremy: *laughing* stop!

David: Nope! *jumping on his back and ruffling his hair more* I like it that way!

Jeremy: Okay *laughing*

David: *wrapping my arms and legs around him* Now let's go! *Smiling widely*

Jeremy: *fastening the jacket on David's chest* Take care, it may be cold outside.

 

David: I don't care, you're with me! *wrapping my arms tighter around him*

Jeremy: *pecking his lips* I love you, baby! Now let's go.

David: YAY!!!

Jeremy: * opening the door and getting to my car*

David: No! No car! I wanna walk! *pouting*

 

Jeremy: Ok!

David: *smiling widely* TO THE PARK!!

Jeremy: as you like it!

David: *pecking his cheek* Thanks!

Jeremy: *smiling and walking along with him*

David: *taking his hand in mine and blushing lightly*

 

Jeremy:*tightening my grip on his hand and looking him in the eyes...but then at the bandaged cuts on his arm* (I love you so much, and I will help you no matter how much it takes)

*When we reach the park I run to one of the trees* 

David: MY TREE!! *sitting under it*

 

Jeremy:*sitting beside him* your tree?

David: *looking at him and grinning happily* Yeah whenever I come here I sit by it and cry! It's my favourite tree! I mean it always kind of protects me and comforts me! Me and Marion used to sit here a lot! *hugging the tree and still grinning* I love it so much! *looking up at the tree giggling and talking to the tree* you were right when you said that I'll find my man one day! I love you!

Jeremy: *laying an arm over him* yes you were!

David: *giggling and jumping on him* I love you! *talking like a kid*

Jeremy:*giggling and talking in the same tone* I love you, too!

David: *pecking his lips hugging him tightly and laying my head on his chest*

 

Jeremy:*stroking his hair* (I never felt like that with anyone else before)

David: *sighing and laughing a little* you know when I told my parents that I'm gay they were so stupid that they made all boys in my family, school, college and even work avoid me! Thank God I moved out before I could fuckin' murder them! *laughing* Wow! I sound like a creepy murderer!

Jeremy:*laughing* you would be a cute murderer. I never told my parents that I'm gay. It kind of breaks our family tradition. Since I broke up with Selena...I had to move far away...they didn't like the idea that we wouldn't get married. Everyone saw us married since childhood. So I moved here and they know nothing about me dating guys...

David: *looking up at him frowning with tears in my eyes* Are you ashamed of loving me?

Jeremy: of course not, honey! I would love you and say it out loud to everyone who hates on us!

David: Then why not telling your parents?

Jeremy: I am afraid they might harm you *hugging him tightly*

David: *hugging him back an

 

David: *hugging him back and smiling* don't worry, baby! I don't think they may reach this level of anger! *giggling*

Jeremy: I don't know how they would react... I just have no idea...

David: *sitting on top of him* don't worry, baby! They can't do anything to us, like you said we're so far away from them! They can't even reach us! *smiling warmly* Just try and tell them! Look on the bright side, they may accept you!

Jeremy: I will try for you. I just really hope they will be fine with it

David: *leaning closer to his lips and whispering* I love you so much! *kissing him so softly*

Jeremy: *kissing back* I love you more than you can ever imagine. Honey?

 

David: *blushing and pecking his lips*

 

Jeremy: It's getting dark and I am hungry, aren't you?

 

David: Yeah! So hungry! *nodding and smiling*

 

Jeremy: Let's go get something to eat *getting up*

 

David: Okay! *smiling and getting up as well*

 

Jeremy: What do you want to eat?

 

David: Pizza! *giggling a little*

 

Jeremy: Ok. *smiling*Do you know if there's any pizza shop nearby?

 

David: Yup! *taking his hand in mine and starts walking towards the shop*

 

Jeremy: *following him and smiling*

 

*at the shop* 

David: *looking at the menu and sighing* I want sea food pizza! *closing the menu and putting it in front of me*

 

Jeremy: with extra cheese *giggling* let's get that *ordered the pizza and there was an awkward silent moment*

 

David: *looking everywhere but at him not knowing what to say*

 

Jeremy:*staring at him and sighing* (he's so beautiful) this place is cool.

 

David: *looking at him and smiling* Yeah!

 

Jeremy: Do you come here a lot after talking to your tree?

 

David: Yup! *giggling a little*

 

Jeremy: That's nice! It's a beautiful place. *looking around *

 

David: Yeah! *smiling*

 

Jeremy: how are you now? Are you okay?

 

David: Yeah! *giggling*

 

*the waiter comes with the pizza* 

Jeremy: *taking a slice out and biting it* it's awesome!

 

David: *starts eating and smiling* Yeah! So fuckin' delicious! *sighing happily* I'm in love with pizza!

 

Jeremy: and I just fell in love with it *giggling*

 

David: *giggling*

*They finish eating and leave the shop*

 

Jeremy: *going out of the shop when a gust of cool wind passed by us, I shiver* it's getting cold and dark. Let's go home.

 

David: Okay! *smiling taking his hand in mine and starts walking*

 

Jeremy: *I walk silently beside him, moving closer to him*

 

David: *looking down as we walk* so when will you call your parents?!

 

Jeremy: I don't know...I'll try calling them tomorrow. I haven't talked to them in quite a while...I hope this will go fine *I feel even more cold with butterflies in my stomach*

 

David: *moving closer to him and hugging him to keep him warm and mumbling* you know, I thought about it and you don't have to call them if you don't want to!

 

Jeremy: They have to know sooner or later. And I love you so much; I don't want to hide this anymore!

 

David: *pulling away* Are you sure?!

 

Jeremy: yes, I'm sure.*I said with my voice low* my parents have to accept me as I am. I am old enough to take my own decisions. And I love you; they can't stop me from that!

 

David: I love you so much! *kissing him with so much love and wrapping my arms around his neck*

 

Jeremy: *kissing him back wrapping my arms around him* I love you, too!

 

David: *smiling softly taking his hand back in mine and continue walking to my house*

 

Jeremy: *walking next to him until we get to the house*

 

David: *entering my house* I'm gonna change my clothes! You can take any pjs you want! *pecking his cheek and going to my room

 

Jeremy: *I go change my clothes and wash my face getting my hair a little wet, then I go back to the living room*

 

David: *changing into pjs and waiting him in the living room* *giggle like a child when I see his wet hair* your hair is wet! *ruffling his hair* you look cute with your hair wet! *smiling widely*

 

Jeremy:*giggling and ruffling his hair as well* so what do we do now?

 

David: *shrugging* I don't know!

 

Jeremy: Let's see if there's something good to watch on TV

 

David: *smiling* okay! *going to the couch and jumping on it giggling a little*

 

Jeremy: *sitting beside him on the couch and picking up the remote, switching channels* so, what do you like to watch?

 

David: anything! I don't really mind!! *looking at the TV and sighing*

 

Jeremy:*switching channels a little more when I decide to just settle on one* hmm...I kinda like Glee, it's pretty cool don't you think?

 

David: *smiling* yeah! I don't know much about them but I ship klaine!! *giggling* they are so cute together, I love them! *smiling widely*

 

Jeremy: *smiling back* I also don't watch it that much but yeah klaine is cute! *smiling a little and then looking at him*

 

David: *smiling widely and looking at him excitedly* really?! Who is your favourite? Kurt or Blaine?!

 

Jeremy: Umm...Kurt I guess...he's good!

 

David: I love him too! *fan girl mode: ON* He is so cute, funny, beautiful and soooo sexy!! I'm hopelessly in love with him! *sighing in a dreamy way * he is perfect! And I hate Blaine when he makes Kurt cry! He is so mean!

 

Jeremy: *laughing at his attitude* you're such a fan girl!

 

David: *lifting his head up proudly* I'm a fan boy and proud! *smiling widely*

 

Jeremy: *laughing* I love you. Fan boy!

 

David: *giggling* love you too, baby! *kissing his cheek and smiling shyly*

 

Jeremy: *smiling back then turning my head back to the TV and watch*

 

David: oh, right, did you hear the news?! *looking at him smiling* Adam is gonna join glee for the new season!!!! *smiling widely* I'm so excited!! I can already imagine Adam and Kurt falling in love and singing "Wonderful"

Jeremy: Adam Lambert? The guy from American Idol? He's awesome! Yeah that'd be so good. Can't wait to see it!

 

David: *smirking* I see, your fan boy side is starting to take control! *winking*

 

Jeremy: Well...why not? *laughing* fanboying is cool!

 

David: yes, it is! *smiling* you know, I never even thought you have a "fan boy side"! You are always so serious, mean and mysterious sometimes!! *looking down and playing with my fingers* I don't mean it like an insult, okay?! I was just telling you what I think!

 

Jeremy: Don't worry. I know what you mean people think I am creepy all the time. But seriously, there is this fun side of me. *smiling at him*

 

David: *smiling* yeah, I know that you are so beautiful and innocent inside! *kissing his cheek softly* that's why I love you! *blushing a little*

 

Jeremy:*laughing and kissing his cheek then grabbing him closer to me*

 

David: *smiling and blushing more*

 

*cuddling closer to him*

 

Jeremy:*watching TV until the episode was done, I feel sleepy and I yawn*

 

David: *pecking his lips softly and smiling* you look so adorable when you are sleepy and yawning!! Like a little kitty...nit really little, but a kitty! *giggling*

 

Not*

 

Jeremy: *trying to keep my eyes open* Oh really? I have never been told this before *smiling*

 

David: *smiling and kissing his cheek* okay, now you look so tired! Come on, let's go to my bedroom! *getting up and looking at him* can you walk or should I carry you?! *smirking and looking at him*

 

 

Jeremy:*smiling and getting up*No, I am good!

 

David: okay! *smiling and walking to my room* follow me!

 

Jeremy: *following him to his room*

 

David: *entering the room and taking my shirt off then going to the bed sitting on it and smiling shyly* Do you mind if I sleep shirtless?! I'm used to that!

 

Jeremy: *smirking and checking him out* No, I don't. Not at all. *laying down on the bed beside him*

 

David: *blushing and covering us with a blanket moving closer to him*

 

Jeremy: *moving even closer to him and kissing his lips softly* good night, sweetie.

 

David: *kissing back shyly and smiling* Night, baby! *wrapping my arms around his waist and burying my face in his chest mumbling* I love you, Jeremy!

 

Jeremy:*whispering softly* I love you, too David.

 

David: *closing my eyes and falling asleep peacefully*

 

Jeremy: *I wake up in early in the morning and David was still asleep looking like an angel. I slipped out of bed quietly. David budged a little but then became still. I covered him well with the blanket and left the room. I changed my clothes and left a note outside saying: "I am off to work, if you need anything just call me. Take care of yourself, I love you" and left my phone number on it. I took my car and drove off to work. I was greeted by Alicia on the front office.* 

Alicia: Good morning, Jeremy! You're missed! 

Me: I was just a little busy...hey remember that time I saved your sister's birthday and you said you would to me anything in return? 

Alicia: yeah... 

Jeremy: Well I think it's time I can ask for something now. 

Alicia: Ok. 

Jeremy: I want you to send a box of cupcakes to somebody. 

Alicia: Cupcakes, why? 

Jeremy: Just because. I also want it with some decorations like some with guitars over them and some with umm pizza and can you do owls? 

Alicia: That's one weird thing you're asking here...

 

Jeremy: Pretty please? 

Alicia: Ok then I'll do them. 

Jeremy: Thanks, here's the address *handing her a paper with the address* 

Alicia: I'll make sure it gets there as soon as possible. 

Jeremy: Thank you! 

*I head off to the boss's office* 

Boss: Oh hello there Jeremy, you came in time! 

Jeremy: Hello 

Boss: How's your boyfriend now? 

Jeremy*blushing*: He's fine. *ahem* so what do I have to do today? 

Boss: Plenty. You have six appointments today! Here, get to work, buddy! 

Jeremy: I'll do my best. 

*after a tiring day of work, I take my car and get back home, I took a shower, had lunch, played with Lily a little bit and meditated for a while. I finally decided to call my parents.* 

Jeremy: Hello? 

Mother: Hello? Jeremy? 

Jeremy: Yes, Mom, it's me. 

Mother: Jeremy, son! How are you? I miss you! 

Jeremy: Miss you; too, Mum (I can feel butterflies in my stomach already) 

Mother: You okay, Jeremy? Is everything alright? 

Jeremy: Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. 

Mother: Good. Tell me, how's your life? Do you have a girlfriend? 

Jeremy: (Oh, s

 

Jeremy: (Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh shit! Calm down...) Girlfriend? Umm...no 

Mother: Oh will I never see you happy in a relationship ever? 

Jeremy: I AM happy, Mom! 

Mother: You'll never know what happiness is until you are in love. 

Jeremy: *mumbling a word that just slipped out* I am in love. 

Mother: What did you say? 

Jeremy: Oh, umm...nothing! 

Mother: Is there something you're not telling me? 

Jeremy: No. 

Mother: I WILL know if there is something you are hiding, so you'd better tell me. 

Jeremy: No, please don't. I'll tell you. I'm in love 

Mother: Well, who's the lucky one? 

Jeremy: *I felt so sick, my hands were shaking violently and my voice was so shaky*(don't worry, they are far away, they'll never get you) His name's David *the words were said so quickly that I didn't realise how I said them* 

Mother: What? Jeremy...You're gay? 

Jeremy: Well yes, mom. I'm gay. 

Mother: Don't you know what happened to that- 

Jeremy: YOU TOLD ME THIS STORY A HUNDRED TIMES, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT THE AMOUNT OF PEOPLE YOU KILLED BECAUSE THEY WERE GAY. I LOVE THIS GUY MORE THAN MY FUCKING LIFE YOU UNDERSTAND? I'LL NEVER EVER LEAVE MY LOVE BECAUSE THIS IS WHO YOU WANT ME TO BE, YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I LOVE HIM, I FUCKING LOVE HIM. 

Father: JEREMY! 

Jeremy: *breathing heavily and lowering my voice, my heart beating and feeling the danger* Dad? 

Father: Stay away from this unholy thing, this curse has changed you and made you a terrible person, you are a disgrace to our family, and you are not our son until you are back to the righteous way. 

Jeremy: How about no?*still breathing heavily and my voice fading to a whisper* I love him, and I will love him forever. And you can do nothing about that. 

Father: You think we can't? You underestimate us. You have been blinded from our greatness. We are the chosen ones, the descendants of the gods, we are the holy. We shall clean this disgrace away so that the gods will bless us. 

Jeremy: What will you do? 

Father: Well, I can't tell you but I will give you some time to get back to the right way

 

Father: Well, I can't tell you but I will give you some time to get back to the right way. 

Jeremy: I won't leave him and I will protect him, and preserve our love, no matter what. 

*I hung up and then I broke down, I was scared as hell! I just wanted to hug him right now and make sure nobody will touch a hair out of him. I wanted to kiss him, to hold him, to keep him safe. I felt like I was danger to him. I started crying hard and screaming my lungs out, and I broke down on the floor, in this moment I felt nothing and I was sure of nothing. But all I know was that I love David, I love him wholeheartedly, I love him dearly. He means the world to me, nothing else matters*

 

David: *waking up hearing the door bell ringing* *groaning and getting up running to the door and opening it to find a guy carrying a box* 

The guy: Hey, are you David Ryder?! *smiling widely* 

David: *rubbing my eyes feeling so tired and sleepy* Yeah!! What the hell do you want?! 

The guy: *checking me out and smirking* this is for you! *handing me the box* 

David: *raising an eyebrow* from who?! 

The guy: His name is Jeremy Cato! 

David: *looking at him a little confused and taking it from him* Okay, Thanks!! 

The guy: Just sign here please! *holding a paper and pen out to me* 

David: *signing the paper and slamming the door in his face, leaving the box on the table and going to the bathroom to fresh myself up* *coming back to the box and staring at it, sighing and opening it* oh my god..!!! CUPCAKES!!! *smiling widely and going to my phone thanking him in a text*

*having breakfast quickly then starting to clean the house while listening to some Adam and BVB songs*

*finishing cleaning and cooking dinner for

 

*finishing cleaning and cooking dinner for me and Jeremy feeling so happy and thinking about him*

*waiting for him to come but he took so long and I got worried and bored*

David: *taking my phone out and calling him, biting my lip getting more worried*

 

Jeremy: *my phone rings and I am still crying hard and sobbing, I decide to take the call, however, I wipe my tears off and take a deep breath and answer the phone* Hello?

 

David: *sighing in relief and smiling a little* Hey, baby! Where are you?! What took you so long?! Do you have extra work today or something?!

 

Jeremy: *trying to hold on* (don't let him know you're crying) Um, yeah I- I just had a lot of work to do and- and- *stating to cry uncontrollably*

 

David: *getting worried and confused* Jeremy?! Baby, are you crying?!!

 

Jeremy: I'm ok, it's fine. *sobbing*

 

David: No, Jeremy you're not ok! May be I can't read your thoughts but I can feel it!! Jeremy, can you please come to my place now?! (What the hell happened? I just hope he is alright!!)

 

Jeremy: Ok, I'm coming. *I hang up, get dressed and drive right over to David's house, I was really scared I might get into an accident because I was really worried but I finally made it, I ring the bell and stand at the door*

 

David: *throwing my phone away and biting my lip, getting more worried with every second and praying to God to protect him* *the bell rings* *running to the front door and opening it quickly*

 

Jeremy: *immediately throwing myself at him and hugging him ever so tightly*

 

David: *wrapping my arms around his neck hugging him back tightly*

 

Jeremy: *starting to cry* I love you, David.

 

David: *rubbing his back gently* I love you too, baby! Shhh...Its okay, baby! I'm here! *pulling away taking his hand in mine* lets go inside and you can tell me what happened made you cry like that! *wiping his tears away and kissing his cheek, walking to the living room and sitting on the couch with him*

 

Jeremy: *sobbing* I called my parents today

 

David: *rubbing his back gently* that's good! What did they say?!

 

Jeremy: They got really really angry, David. They told me they will stop me and end this relationship, but I have no idea what they will do. I am so scared.

 

David: Oh! *frowning and looking down* (we didn't even last for a week and I'm already causing him problems with his parents! why does everybody hate me like this?! I'm sure they wouldn't mind if Jeremy was with someone else!) *sighing and staying silent*

 

Jeremy: Honey, it's not about you, ok? It's them, they're not good people. And if you're afraid you can leave me. But you must know, I love you, I really love you and I wouldn't let anybody touch you.

 

David: *looking at him and smiling a little sadly* I love you too, Jeremy! And I'm not afraid of them; they can't do anything to me! I just don't wanna make you lose your parents like me!

 

Jeremy: I don't care if I lost my parents! I don't wanna see them anymore. I only want you, David. Just you.

 

David: *blushing a little and smiling, hugging him tightly and sitting on his lap whispering* I love you so much, Jeremy! *kissing him softly with so much love and closing my eyes*

 

Jeremy: *Kissing him back and wrapping my arms tightly around him*

 

David: *pulling away and looking at him in the eyes* I don't even know what I did to deserve such a perfect man with sweet heart! But what I truly know is that I'm extremely lucky to have you!

 

Jeremy: You deserve the best, baby. 'Cause you're perfect! *looking him in the eyes*

 

David: *blushing madly and burying my face in his chest and mumbling* stop, you are making me blush!!

 

Jeremy: *laughing through my tears* Aww, you're so cute!

 

David: *pulling away and looking up at him smiling so wide* you too, baby! *wiping his tears away* stop crying, baby! They won't do anything to me! I'm a big guy, no one can touch me! *giggling* other than you!

 

Jeremy: *laughing and holding his face in my hands* I love you, sweetie.

 

David: *giggling* love you too, baby! *pecking his lips softly*

 

Jeremy: *wrapping my arms around him tightly* (I hope I can hold him like this forever) *I pull away a little to look at his face and sigh, smiling*

 

David: *giggling a little* what are you thinking about?! ....no wait! I'll know! *putting a finger on the side of his forehead closing my eyes and acting like I'm reading his thoughts* you are hungry, right?! *smiling widely*

 

Jeremy: *laughing* Oh yes I am, you're such a great mind-reader!

 

David: Yaaaay!! *clapping happily and giggling* I will re-heat the food in five minutes! *picking his lips then standing up and running to the kitchen happily*

 

Jeremy: *I sit there for a while and move my hands across my hair which looked like a total mess by now, I decide to just close my eyes and empty my mind of all the worries* (Don't worry, Jeremy. It's ok. You can take good care of him. You DO love him. Come on, they'll never get you. And even if they do, you are ready to fight for your love, nothing to fear. You don't belong there, you don't belong with them. You belong with HIM, Jeremy! You love him! They can't take away your love from you. Love him as much as you can, Jeremy. Love him because you have no other choice. Love him because he's worth it.)

 

David: *re-heating the food quickly and preparing it, serving the food on the table in the kitchen and humming happily* (heehe I just love this man! Nothing will break us apart, even death hehehe my soul will stay with him and make sure he is okay and...not hungry hehehe..What the hell I'm giggling even in my thoughts I'm such a kid!) *giggling a little and calling for him to come and eat* Jeremy?! The food is ready, baby!

 

Is*

 

Jeremy: *getting up and walking over to the table*

 

David: *putting his plate in front of him and grabbing my plate, sitting next to him and pecking his cheek* eat and tell me what you think! *smiling widely*

 

 

Jeremy: This looks nice...*takes a bite* wow, it's so gorgeous, baby. *smiling at him*

 

David: *giggling and blushing a little* Thank you, baby!! *pecking his cheek and start eating happily*

 

Jeremy: *continuing eating* you're really good. I am really terrible at cooking. *giggling a little*

 

David: *shrugging* I don't really have a social life, I'm bored all the time and I get sick of my job sometimes so I stay in my house and cook all day!! *smiling a little*

 

Jeremy: Well, you don't have to be bored anymore now. I am with you. *in a flirty tone smiling at him*

 

David: *smiling widely with red cheeks* I love you, Jeremy! *pecking his cheek again*

 

With*

 

Jeremy: I love you, too. *brief moment of silence while continuing on eating* Oh, by the way, did you get the little gift I sent to you this morning?

 

David: *smiling widely* yeah, the cupcakes! They were amazing! Thank you!

 

Jeremy: I'm happy you liked them. By the way, I work in that shop but I have nothing to do with the cakes really, they just make me sit with costumers ordering custom-made cakes and I draw sketches of what they want through reading their minds. No one knows how I always come up with very accurate, detailed sketches. No one except you! *winking and giggling* (I have never spoken so freely about mind-reading in front of someone who is not a mind-reader. I feel extremely comfortable with this guy)

 

David: *giggling* yeah! You are so lucky to have this gift!! I'd do anything to know what people think about! *smiling widely*

 

Jeremy: It's not always nice; sometimes you hear things you don't want to hear. And plus, many people would think you're creepy.

 

David: actually, I want to hear eveything! And why would they think I'm creepy?! No one will know that I'm reading their minds!! *smiling a little*

 

Jeremy: Sometimes, I just get mixed up and say things they didn't tell me, so I sound like a creep.

 

David: *giggling* that would be hilarious!

 

Jeremy: yeah it gets awkward so I could say I guessed or I just leave. But with training I learnt how to stop saying things I am not supposed to say.

 

David: *dreamy sigh* I really wanna try reading minds! *smiling*

 

Jeremy: I can read all the minds you want to read for you. *grinning*

 

David: *smiling widely* can you read it from here! Can you like teleport to their minds and read it?! *grinning excitedly*

 

Jeremy: Only when I know this person and think really really deeply about them.

 

David: yay!! *smiling widely* can you read......my parents' minds?! They left me years ago with a fight I wanna know what they think of me now! *smiling a little sadly*

 

Jeremy: Can you bring me a picture of them? Maybe I could get to something...

 

David: *nodding* I have picture of them on my phone! *taking my phone out and searching for it*

 

Jeremy: *smiling watching him scrolling through the phone* (I wish I can help him)

 

David: *found the picture and staring at it with a frown for a while then handing him the phone*

 

Jeremy: *looking down at the picture* Oh, you look a lot like your mother.

 

David: yeah, the ignorant bitch, I know! *sighing and looking down*

 

Jeremy: It's ok *lifting his chin up* you're ok now.

 

David: *shrugging* I hope so! *sighing*

 

Jeremy: *I stare at the phone not sure if I can do it then raise my head up to him* hey, can you help me out? Shut the lights down for me. *I say as I put my empty plate aside*

 

David: *nodding and putting my plate next to him, getting up and shutting the light down then going back to him*

 

Next to his*

 

Jeremy: *watching him and looking down at his hand* Give me your hand

 

David: *sitting next to him and looking at him confused* why?!

 

Jeremy: I need some sort of connection with them. You know them enough and if you think about them well enough I can see things more clearly.

 

David: *sighing* okay! *giving him my hand and looking down at it wanting to know what is he going to do* (please god make them love me or at least not hate me, I love them so much! They are the ones who chose to leave me!)

 

Jeremy: "I grab his hand tightly and bring it to my lips and kiss it and keep a firm hold onto it" (What if I find them thinking badly of him? do I lie to him? I don't wanna lie to him, I'll just say the truth) don't worry, baby, everything will be fine. *I say as I take a deep breath and stare at the picture on the phone, keep it in my head, and close my eyes* I want you to think about them as much as you can, as if they are right in front of you, ok?

 

David: *closing my eyes, nodding and whispering* Okay! *Thinking about them and remembering our memories together*

 

Jeremy: Just don't push yourself, don't make yourself sad.

 

David: I'm not making myself sad, I just think about the time we spent together!

 

Jeremy: *I tighten my grip on his hand and focus all my powers like I never did before, to see them through his mind, and finally I find them, they look a lot different from the picture, his mother has a pale skin and looks lonely and miserable* I can see your mother, she's thinking about you almost every night, and how her only child left her. She regrets it and she wishes she gave you a piece of mind. All she wants to be happy right now is to see you, David. She wonders where you are right now; she hopes that you are happy. But she really wants to see you. She feels lonely, your father is not paying attention to her anymore...umm that's it, and I want you to think more about your dad, David! I can't find him.

 

David: *holding my tears back and thinking about my dad*

 

Jeremy: Honey, if it will make you sad we can stop.

 

David: *shaking my head and looking down* N-no, I want to know about my dad too!

 

Jeremy: OK. *I focus my mind through his sadness and dark memories to reach something clear, my head started to ache but I had to do it, I opened my eye again looked at the picture and closed my eyes again as my mind started catching something, I focus deeper into it and finally I'm there, I saw him...he doesn't look a lot different, and he wasn't even thinking about David, but I search his mind deeper to grasp the thoughts and finally I find it and I wish I hadn't, I clear my throat and I gulp " He's..He's fine, he's just...separated from your mother...he wishes he could have another son, so that he can raise him better and he feels that he spoiled you way too much and that's why you became what you are and-*I stop as his hands start shaking* I think that's it * I open my eyes and look at him* are you okay?

 

David: *taking my hand out of his grip and wiping my tears away, looking down and crying hard and silently* (I'm such a mistake!)

 

Jeremy: No, please don't cry! Come here *I get closer to him and hug him tightly* It's ok

 

David: I-I.....We were so close! H-he used to hang out with me, play with me, and buy me anything and everything I wanted! He was the best father ever! Everyone envied me for having him! I never thought he would be like that! I thought he would be the first one to accept me and love me as I am!! *crying harder*

 

Jeremy: "pressing his head against my chest" shh, I understand that. But now you're ok David. You're here with me, and I love you more than anything in the world and will do you anything you want.

 

David: *wiping my tears away and looking up at him* Yeah! Y-you are right! *smiling a little* I still have my mum though! I'm glad that she wants me back now! *hugging him tightly* Thank you so much, Jeremy! I was afraid to call them, now at least I know who to talk to!

 

Jeremy: its ok, sweetie! I would do anything for you.

 

David: *pulling away and looking down feeling embarrassed* I'm sorry! I must look a horrible weeping mess! *wiping my cheeks and sniffing softly* excuse me! *getting up and running to the bathroom to try and make myself look bearable*

 

Jeremy: *I go over to the switch and turn the lights back on, I feel hot, even though the weather was a little cold, but I was exhausted as if I just ran in a marathon, and I had a terrible headache, I shouldn't have forced my powers out too much, but it was worth it, all for him! I go over to the sofa, take my shirt off and lay down*

 

David: *washing my face and ruffling my hair a little, staring at the mirror and sighing* Calm down...*going back to the living room and looking at him, blushing a little and staring at him* Wh-why did you take off your shirt?! *gulping and trying to keep my eyes away from his chest*

 

Jeremy: *getting up* I just got hot...is there something wrong?

 

David: *looking down, shaking my head quickly and blushing madly*

 

Jeremy:*grabbing my shirt* if you don't like it I can put it back on

 

David: *looking up immediately* No!!! It....It's okay!

 

Jeremy: Are you getting shy from me? *getting closer to him* I'm supposed to be your boyfriend.

 

David: I know! I'm not shy, I just like it..*looking at him shirtless and staring at his chest* ....I mean, you are so hot and...I...I don't know!! It gives bad thoughts, that's why I act like that!

 

Jeremy: *smirking* what kinda bad thoughts?

 

David: Don't act dumb, you know what I meant! *cheeks as red as tomato*

 

Jeremy: Oh baby, I love you so much. *closing the gap between us and putting my hands around his waist and kissing him softly*

 

David: *putting my hands on his chest and shivering a little, kissing him back and closing my eyes*

 

Jeremy:*leaving his lips and trail kisses down his neck, rubbing his back*

 

David: *moving my head to the side, biting my lip and wrapping my arms around his neck*

 

Jeremy: *tugging on the bottom of his shirt and breathing against his neck* I just want you so much, baby!

 

David: *pulling away a little and taking my shirt off, moving close to his lips again and whispering* Take me, baby! I'm all yours! *kissing him softly then harder and wrapping my arms around his neck again*

 

Jeremy: *slowly putting him down on the couch, then trailing kisses down his neck and chest*

 

David: *biting my lip and moaning softly* your lips...

 

Jeremy: *continuing on kissing and licking my way down his belly holding his waist*

 

David: *looking down at him and running my hand through his hair*

 

Jeremy: *grabbing his pants and rubbing my cheek against his belly muttering* let's just go inside, baby.

 

David: Okay! *sitting up, holding his head in my hands and kissing him softly*

 

Jeremy: *putting an arm around his neck and the other under his thighs and lift him up and kiss him passionately, slipping my tongue inside his mouth, walking to his room as slowly as I can, then put him down on the bed, then watching him on there for a minute licking my lips and breathing heavily* You're so beautiful, you're mine, baby! *I lean over him and rub my hand against his chest*

 

David: *blushing and burying my face in the pillow then moaning when he touches my chest*

 

Jeremy: *grabbing his pants* don't be shy, sweetie. This is gonna be a good night! Now, let all you bad thoughts come out on me, pretty boy!

 

David: *looking at him, smiling a little shyly and nodding*

 

Jeremy: (minutes later, we are lying down naked next to each other, I feel happier than ever, I have him. I finally have him. He's all mine and no one can touch him, ever. Except for me) *I let out a giggle and just cuddle with him* I love you more than anything!

 

David: *smiling widely and moving closer to him* you are my everything, Jeremy! *burying my face into his chest* ( He is perfect in every way! I never felt this complete!)

 

Jeremy: *grabbing his head onto my chest, playing with his hair and kissing his forehead whispering* you are my life! *my head starts getting a little heavy and I fell fast asleep*

 

David: *looking at him* Awwww.... he looks so cute when he is asleep! *pecking his lips and laying my head on his chest* Good night, baby boy! *closing my eyes and falling asleep peacefully*

 

Jeremy:*I wake up feeling awesome and energetic, I have managed to keep hold of David all night long, I wonder if I want to wake him up or just leave him sleep, but I decided to wake him up, I graze his cheek with my finger softly *

 

David: *feeling something so soft, tickling on my cheek making me smile a little and snuggling closer to Jeremy* (he is so warm!) *sighing and continue sleeping in his arms*

 

Jeremy: *whispering, still tracing my finger over his face and neck* wake up, pretty boy.

 

David: *groaning and shaking my head* Nooooo! *whining and burying my face in his chest* just 1 more hour, I'm tired!!

 

Jeremy: Alright, baby. *I stay in bed awake next to him for 2 reasons, A. because he won't let go of me and B. that I don't want to leave him, I feel like he needs me and likes my warmth, and I feel like I want to hold him like this forever. I caress his hair and watch his sleepy face buried into my chest*

 

David: *sleeping in his arms and start having some horrible nightmares, shaking a little and mumbling nonsense words in my sleep*

 

Jeremy: *holding him closer trying not to wake him up but make him more comfortable, I wish I had the power to remove nightmares, but I can't"

 

David: *moving closer to him and shaking more*

 

Jeremy: *very softly and carefully whispering* you okay, baby?

 

David: *opening my eyes suddenly and screaming so loud, panting and staring at him with wide eyes*

 

Jeremy: shh, baby, it's ok. It's me. Just a nightmare, honey. Just a nightmare. *slowly putting my hand on his cheek*

 

David: *shaking my head and closing my eyes tightly*

 

Jeremy: *sitting up and opening my arms for him* come here, baby its ok.

 

David: *throwing myself in his arms and burying my face in his chest*

 

Jeremy: *holding him really closes wrapping my arms all around him to make him feel warm* Are you okay?

 

David: *nodding slowly and whispering* I guess so!

 

Jeremy: *smiling* that was just a nightmare. Welcome to the real life, baby boy! You have me.

 

David: *smiling a little and looking at him* Thank you, baby! *pecking his cheek* it was a horrible nightmare! It was so real and scary! *shivering a little*

 

Jeremy: Let's get up! Or are you still tired?

 

David: No, I'm fine! Sorry for freaking you out! *sitting up and looking down*

 

Jeremy: *lifting his chin up with my finger and kissing his forehead* it's ok! Good morning, sweetheart!

 

David: *smiling* Good morning, Baby boy! *pecking his cheek*

 

Jeremy: *staring at him and looking him in the eyes for a while* Alright, let's get up, shall we? *getting up and picking my pants off the floor*

 

David: *looking at him then looking down and blushing madly* Can you turn around so I can get dressed?! *

 

Jeremy: *giggling and biting my lip* Ok then. *I turn around and put my pants on then stand there waiting*

 

David: *getting up and putting on my clothes quickly with tomato cheeks* I-I'm done!

 

Jeremy: *I walk toward him and give him a kiss on the cheek then hug him* Still shy, huh?

 

David: *nodding and hugging him back* I'm always like that! Sorry!

 

Jeremy: *pulling away slowly and kissing his forehead* Well, you're gonna get used to it. Just try not to be shy with me. Although I still love this cute blush of yours!

 

David: *smiling a little and nodding* I'll try!

 

Jeremy: *smiling back and putting my arms around his waist* I think I'll go outside and get my shirt.

 

David: *nodding* Okay! I'll take a quick shower, I smell horrible! *making a disgusted face*

 

Jeremy: Alright, then! *I let go of him and head outside* (he's so shy and cute, but at the same time he's all hardcore. Hell, he's a tattoo artist, he's not supposed to be shy of seeing people's bodies, and he probably sees shirtless guys everyday getting tattoos! And God knows where else people get their tattoos. But maybe it's just me, he's shy from me)

 

David: *sighing and going to the bathroom, closing the door and locking it* (He doesn't like it!!! I felt it!! May be he doesn't like the shy type one?! Oh my god!!!) *leaning my back on the door and staring at the floor* (What if he got bored of me and left me?! I wouldn't blame him though, I'm really boring.....PLUS I'm shy!! I fuckin' screwed up!! He is going to leave me soon!! But I love him, he is everything to me! But he is perfect, though, he can't be with an ugly boring shy guy like me!! I just can't help it; I can't stop myself from blushing or looking away!! That's why I only do arms and legs tattoos, I can't do any other body part, I will ruin it for sure!!!! He is gonna leave me...he is gonna get bored of me and leave me!!!) *falling to the floor and hugging my knees to my chest, burying my face into my knees and holding my tears back*

 

Jeremy: *I get my shirt and put it on when I pause as something triggers in my mind about David. I stand at the bathroom door and hear some of his thoughts* (don't be a creep, don't be a creep...You certainly don't want him cutting himself again because of you) you okay, baby?

 

David: *looking up immediately* (Shit, I forgot he can read my mind!!) Y-yeah, I'm fine!

 

Jeremy: ( I hope he's not creeped out) Alright, love! *I get outside to the living room and turn the TV on*

 

David: *sighing and start taking my shower and taking my time*

 

Jeremy: *changing channels then keeping the news on. I go over to the kitchen and think of a surprise breakfast to make for him, I decide to make him omelettes with chocolate syrup hope he likes it*

David: *finishing my shower and wearing new clean pjs pants, walking out of the bathroom and drying my hair with a towel while looking for him* Jeremy?!

 

Jeremy: *calling from the kitchen while going out with the food and putting it on the table*I'm here, babe!

 

David: *going to him and looking at the plate in his hands* oh my god....!!! Its omelette and chocolate!!! I love it so much, it's....it's my favourite! It smells so good!! *going to him and hugging him tightly* Thank you so much, baby!! *trying not to blush because I'm hugging him shirtless*

 

Jeremy: No Problem. I might not be as good as you at cooking but I just hope you like it *hugging him back and smiling*

 

David: It's enough for me that you tried, baby boy! You are the best! *kissing his cheek and pulling away* Do you like omelette with chocolate too?! *smiling widely*

 

Jeremy: I love it. I could eat it every day and never get bored.

 

David: *smiling so wide* oh my God, me toooo!! Let's eat, I'm so hungry!

 

Jeremy: yeah ok. *we sit at the table and start eating silently then I decide to break the silence* so, when are you going back to work?

 

David: *looking at my food and speaking quietly* I was thinking about...today! *shrugging* I don't know!

 

Jeremy: I can give you a ride if you want. I have the day off today.

 

David: *nodding without looking at him* Okay! Thank you! *standing up and grabbing my plate* I'll go change now! *putting my plate in the sink and going to the bedroom to change my clothes*

 

Jeremy: *sitting in the living room watching TV waiting for him* (I just hope he'll be okay)

 

David: *changing my clothes not really caring how I look and going to him* I'm ready!

 

Jeremy:*going up to him and styling his hair with my hand then kissing his forehead* beautiful, baby! *reaching for his arm* How is your arm doing?

 

David: *looking at my arm and moving it a little* its fine, I guess!

 

Jeremy: does it hurt?

 

David: Just a little! *shrugging* I'm okay, though! Let's just go!

 

Jeremy: *sighing* Baby, I don't want to see you doing this anymore. I love you, David. You don't need to do this, now, just promise me. Okay?

 

David: *looking at him in the eyes and sighing* I promise!

 

Jeremy: *smiling and stepping away, but holding his hand* ok, then. Let's go.

 

David: *nodding, looking down and walking to the front door and out of the house*

 

Jeremy: *entering the car and starting it*

 

David: *sitting next to him and looking forward not saying a word*

 

Jeremy: *driving and taking a glance of his face* you okay, honey?

 

David: *nodding* Yeah! I'm fine, Jeremy! Why are you asking all these weird questions?!

 

Jeremy: I love you, David. I care about you. That's all. I can just shut up if this annoys you.

 

David: No, Jeremy, It's okay! I just.......*sighing*...Never mind! And I love you too, baby boy! *kissing his cheek softly*

 

Jeremy: *smiling and sighing then driving silently until we get to the tattoo shop*

 

David: See you later, baby! Thanks for the ride! *kissing his lips softly and getting out of the car*

 

Jeremy: I'll stick around so when you finish call me if you need a ride

 

David: *smiling and nodding* Okay! Bye! *walking to the shop and entering it*

 

Jeremy: *pulling away and driving to a nearby gas station, I leave my car at the car wash and get myself a latte because my head was about to explode. I take my car from the car wash and wonder where to go next, I just go to the park and sit by David's tree meditating. The weather was fine and everything was quiet, time to refill my powers after sapping them on yesterday's work and organize my thoughts* (I love him, I just love him. nothing can stop me. We are ok. We are safe. No one will touch us. Our love will protect us)

 

David: *going to my friends talking a little then telling my friend Liam that I want to try to do a tattoo other than arms or legs* 

Liam: *looking at me confused* Are you sure, man?! You've always been so shy to do such a thing! 

David: Yes, I'm sure! I don't wanna be shy anymore! 

Liam: *sighing* Okay, as you like! There's a guy who wants two birds tattoos on both sides of his chest! *looking at his watch* He is coming in 10 minutes! 

David: *nodding* I'll do it! *going to get my tools ready*

*when the guy comes, who is so hot (nothing compared to Jeremy, though), he takes his shirt off and sits in front of me and so close to my comfort* 

David: *looking at him and blushing madly, trying not to think about it and start putting the ink in the tattoo Machine/tool* 

The guy: Awww... you're blushing! This is cute, I like shy guys! *winks at me* 

David: *ignoring him and start doing the tattoo and ending up hurting him and messing the tattoo up* 

The guy: *screams* Aaaahhh...What the hell?!! 

David: *looking at him with wide eyes* I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!! I'm so sorry! *putting the tool on its place and running away from him*

 

Jeremy: *Getting bored, I decide to go home. If David calls I'll just go and pick him up. I take my car back home blasting BVB's Rebel Love Song out of the speakers. I work out for a few, then decide to take a shower and think about what to make for lunch*

 

David: *sitting in a corner and thinking silently* (I can't do it!! No, it's impossible! I almost hurt someone badly, next time I may kill him or something!! But Jeremy will leave me if I stayed like that! I don't know what to do anymore!!) *hugging my knees to my chest and burying my face into them*

 

Jeremy: *I surf the internet for a while discovering new bands, and getting a recipe that I found interesting so I decide to give it a try. I get up and start making lunch. I was thinking of David all the fucking time! I am obsessed with him. I just want to be with him right now. I want to tell him I love him so much, I'll never get bored of him or leave him! Also, I don't want to mess up the food or burn it!*

 

David: *I sat there thinking hard for a while and when I get tired I decide to walk to home. I don't wanna annoy Jeremy by calling him to come and take me and walking isn't that bad too*

 

Jeremy: *I finish making lunch and David hasn't called yet. I think that he might have some extra work to do, so I just shake the thought off and start eating because I was really hungry. When I was done I decided to finally call him*

 

David: *reaching my home before he calls me and entering it, looking around and searching for Jeremy* Jeremy?!

 

David: *feeling my phone vibrating in my pocket, taking it out and answering* Hey?!

 

Jeremy: Hello, David. I was thinking you didn't call me and it's getting late so I decided to call you. Where are you?

 

David: I'm in my home! *mumbling* Sorry for not calling! I just...wanted to walk! I like walking anyway!

 

Jeremy: It's ok. I'm in my place right now. Wanna come over?

 

David: Okay! I'll just take a shower and change my clothes! I'll be there in an hour!

 

Jeremy: Ok, then. Take care, sweetie! I love you.

 

David: Bye! *hanging up and sighing* *going to the bathroom to take my shower*

 

Jeremy: *getting up and going to my wardrobe and pick out something that looks good. I don't want him to see me all messed up. I get dressed and get my hair looking goo and wear some perfume. I don't remember the last time I wanted to look good for someone. GOD! I love him*

 

David: *putting on new clean clothes and going out heading to his house* *I ring the bell when I reach his house and wait for him to open the door*

 

Jeremy: *I hear the doorbell, I check how I look in the mirror and quickly get the door* hey babe!

 

David: *smiling a little* Hey! *kissing his cheek* I missed you!

 

Jeremy: *wrapping my arms around him, mumbling* I missed you, too. *letting go of him* Come in.

 

David: *walking inside and going to the living room taking a seat on the couch*

 

Jeremy: Are you hungry? I made lunch

 

David: *shaking my head* No, I'm fine! I'm just so tired, I wanna take a nap!

 

Jeremy: *looking at him and sitting beside him* you okay, honey? You sound sad. Did something happen? You could always tell me about it, you know.

 

David: *looking at him then looking down mumbling* I hurt somebody today at work!

 

Jeremy: What? Really? It's ok, though...you haven't been working for days that are natural. It happens.

 

David: No, Jeremy, I've never hurt someone at work not even when I started to learn how to do it!! I was just nervous and I couldn't focus, it was my first time and I fucked it up!

 

Jeremy:*pulling him closer* it's ok, baby boy. You were just nervous. Perhaps you need a little break and some quality sleep and you'll be ok.

 

Jeremy: Wait...what did you just say? Your first time? *looking at him with a suspicious look on my face*

 

David: *nodding and looking away* Y-yeah! I-I tried s-something....new!

 

Jeremy :( don't creep into his thoughts, Jeremy, you little creeper...just ask) New? Can I know what that is?

 

David: (I can't believe I'm telling him that, he is gonna freak out! He will leave me!!) I-I tried to do a tattoo for a guy in another part other than arms or legs! I've never done it before!!

 

Jeremy: (NOW I get it) Oh! You've never done that before? Its ok, baby boy. *hugging him tightly* I'm so glad you tried! Its ok, you don't have to do it if you panic a lot. Although I'm pretty sure you'll get used to it and you can do it!

 

David: *shaking my head and pushing him away, holding my tears back and raising my voice* It's not okay!! You don't understand!! I always refused to do this kind of tattoos because I was too shy to even see a guy shirtless, I knew that I'll ruin it because I can't fuckin' stop myself from blushing or looking away! I was okay with it! But what happened yesterday made me feel like I'm a blushing freak! You didn't like how I get shy around you, I felt it, and I saw it in your eyes! *tears falling down my face while I'm yelling* that's why I tried to do that!! I wanted to change for you! I was so fuckin' scared that I will hurt someone badly but if I didn't I won't change and you will get bored of me and leave me ..*my voice getting quieter* but I screwed it up...I'm such a failure!! *sitting at the end of the couch away from him, hugging my knees to my chest and mumbling* I don't wanna lose you!! *crying silently and staring forward not wanting to see his reaction*

 

Jeremy: *my eyes start to tear and I slowly approach him* Honey...you did that for me? I won't get bored of you, David. I love you. Just don't push yourself into anything you are not comfortable with. And don't be afraid, I am not going to leave you, sweetie. I am gonna stay by your side until you get over it. Trust me, I love you, David.

 

David: *looking at him in the eyes* you love me?! Even if I'm an ugly blushing freak?! *looking at him a little hopeful for him to say yes but a huge part if me telling me he is gonna say no*

 

Jeremy: You're not an ugly blushing freak! You're beautiful. I love you.

 

David: *smiling and wiping my tears away, jumping on him and hugging him so tight* I love you so fuckin' much!!

 

Jeremy: *giggling* I love you, too, sweetie.

 

David: *burying my face in his neck and kissing it softly* you are the best!!

 

Jeremy: *pulling my head away to kiss his lips softly*

 

David: *kissing him back happily and smiling into the kiss* I'm even more tired now! *yawning and looking at him with a sleepy smile*

 

Jeremy: alright let's get inside. I'll just go in the room first to check if Lily is there...you don't want her creeping on you in your sleep *giggling and going inside*

 

David: *giggling* yes please!

 

Jeremy: *taking Lily from under the bed* well there you are, little lady. Let's get you back to your place. *carrying her and putting her away into her glass house* its ok babe, all clear now!

 

David: is there any skin of hers?! I don't feel really good when I see snake skin! *looking at him a little scared and putting my hand on my stomach*

 

Jeremy: No, nothing.

 

David: *going to him and looking at him in the eyes* I'm sorry I didn't mean to annoy or hurt you! I'm just not good with snakes! I'm sorry!

 

Jeremy: *laughing* I know. No one actually is. Except for me and my family members. We are weird.

 

David: *caressing his cheek* Oh, come on! There is a lot of fucked up weirdoes in the whole world who like snakes!! But you are the most perfect weirdo I've ever met, that's why I love you! You are perfect just like that! *smiling and kissing his lips softly*

 

Jeremy: *kissing back passionately and slowly pulling away* I think you should go to sleep, babe. You look very tired.

 

David: *smiling* Okay! I'll steal something to sleep in from your wardrobe, okay?!

 

Jeremy: Sure! *smiling and opening the wardrobe for him* It's all yours, babe!

 

David: *searching around but they are all too big for me so I settle on a big baggy Queen shirt, turning to look at him* Turn around, you bad boy!

 

Jeremy: Ok. *turning around*

 

David: *taking my clothes off and wearing the shirt, I turn back to the wardrobe to find pj pants or shorts or anything but they are all too big to even stay on my waist* Jeremy!! They are too big for me!! I can't find any pants or even shorts!! *whining and looking towards him pouting*

 

Jeremy: I think I have a pair of shorts that might fit you well. Will you let me turn around to get it for you?

 

David: *pulling on the hem of the shirt down and blushing a little* O-okay, you can turn around!

 

Jeremy: *turning around not looking at him then searching through the wardrobe since I haven't worn these in so long. Then I finally find that pair of black shorts...which I found too short most of the time, and ever since I got those abs they didn't fit me anymore. I hand them to David...still without looking directly at him.* Try those on. I think they will fit you. *turning around again*

 

David: * I smile as I watch him searching for the shorts without looking at me* (he understands how shy I'm! How I love this perfect guy!) *I take the shorts from him and smiling widely, putting them on and finding them fitting me perfectly* they are perfect! *going to him and hugging him from behind and laying my head on his back* I love you so much!

 

Oh, how I love*

 

Jeremy: Love you even more. *turning around looking at him, giggling* you look so small and cute in these!

 

David: *smiling and blushing madly, burying my face in his chest and mumbling* I'm not small, I'm a big boy!!

 

Jeremy: *wrapping my arms around his waist* Oh yes of course you are. *pulling away a little and kissing his lips softly then looking at his face* you look exhausted, baby! Let's put you to sleep.

 

David: *nodding and yawning softly* Yeah! *looking at him with cute sleepy eyes and pecking his cheek, turning around and going to bed*

 

Jeremy: (he's so cute. I really want to stay next to him but he probably needs sleep, and if I stay next to him I may keep him awake...I think I'll just go do anything until he falls asleep then I'll come to stay next to him.) *I peck his forehead as he lays on the bed whispering* Sleep tight, baby. If you need anything just call me ok? I'll come back in a few ok?

 

David: Noooo!! *whining and pouting* I wanna cuddle with you! I can't sleep on my own!! *looking at him with puppy eyes*

 

Jeremy: (well, that's just exactly what I wanted!) Ok, if that's what you want. *I get on the bed next to him*

 

David: *smiling widely and wrapping my arms around his waist, burying my face in his chest and whispering* you are so warm! I love you, baby boy! *kissing his chest softly and closing my eyes*

 

Jeremy: I love you, too. *I wrap my arms tightly around him* (I never felt safer about him more than I feel in this moment. He is mine, lying on my bed with me and holding me and trusting me. I feel my responsibility to show him how perfect he is and how he deserves the best. And at the same time I feel the risk I am taking...and fear of the unknown. But with every moment that passes when I'm with him, my fear is replaced with strength. We are strong enough to face all this madness. And I will never let him down; I will never let anyone touch him. This is a promise I have taken upon myself)

 

David: (I don't think I'll have nightmares with him holding me like that! He is my knight in shining armour) *giggling a little* (this is so cliché!) *I close my eyes, hugging him a little tighter and falling into a very peaceful sleep*

 

Jeremy: *A week later, and I am sleeping over at David's house. I get up, look around and find that David was already up. I look for my pants on the floor and put them on, then walk outside I realize David is probably making something for breakfast...it smells so good. I head to the kitchen and see him standing there, cooking and humming* Hey babe. *I say as I wrap my arms around him from behind*

 

David: Hey, sweetie! *turning my head to him and pecking his lips softly* Breakfast will be ready in 5 minutes! *turning back to the food not wanting to burn it and smiling widely* Go take a shower till I finish it!

 

Jeremy: Ok! *I kiss him on the cheek and walk away to the bedroom, take my clothes and go to take a shower*

 

David: *smiling widely thinking about how perfect my life is and how lucky I am to have him in y life* (I love him so much!! I don't wanna die with him in my life!! He is the most perfect man I've ever met!!) *sighing happily and preparing the breakfast for both of us*

 

Jeremy: *I take a quick shower and put my clothes on, and brush my hair. I get out of the bathroom and go to the room next to it; Melly's room* Hello there, little boy! *I stroke his feathers and look at him for a while and watch until he falls back asleep* you are so lazy! *I whisper as I turn around and leave the room and go outside into the living room*

 

David: *looking at him and smiling widely, going to him and wrapping my arms around his waist whispering* you were amazing last night! *kissing his lips softly and smiling into the kiss*

 

Jeremy: *Kissing back passionately and smirking* you were even more amazing

 

David: *giggling and blushing a little* let's eat! I baked some cookies and made omelette with chocolate syrup! *smiling widely*

 

Jeremy: mmm...gorgeous. (Just as much as you are) *I walk over to the table with him*

 

David: *walking with him to the table and taking a seat next to him and smiling* Enjoy! *eating, looking at him and smiling feeling so happy with him near*

 

Jeremy: *taking a bite out of a cookie* Oh my God, it's so delicious. I love it. *looking at him*

 

David: *looking at him and smiling widely* Glad you liked it!

 

Jeremy: *smiling and continuing on eating* Hey babe?

 

David: yeah?! *looking at him and drinking my milk*

 

Jeremy: I have been thinking I want to get another tattoo.

 

David: *smiling excitedly* really?! What and where?! *staring at him with a wide smile*

 

Jeremy: I still haven't decided yet. But I think I want to get a matching tattoo with you, if you don't mind.

 

David: *staring at him for a while and then nodding* Well, yeah! Sounds like a good idea!!

 

Jeremy: Do you have any ideas?

 

David: *shrugging* No, not really! What about you?!

 

Jeremy: Well I don't know, you're the tattoo artist here. What do people usually get for matching tattoos? Beautiful lovers, like us?

 

David: *looking down and thinking* I will think about that! I don't really know cause they did it in...some..private parts....so I don't really know any ideas! *looking down and blushing a little*

 

Jeremy: Okay. Whenever you get an idea, tell me about it!

 

David: *nodding and standing up, taking my plate and going to the kitchen silently*

 

Jeremy: *watching him silently and deeply thinking*

 

David: *putting my plate in the sink and standing there staring at the sink*

 

Jeremy: *walking over to the kitchen, leaning against the counter* Are you going to work today or not?

 

David: *shrugging* I don't know!

 

Jeremy: *raising an eyebrow* you don't know?

 

David: *looking at him* I mean....yeah I'll go! *looking away* No...I won't! *groaning* I just don't know, Jeremy!

 

Jeremy: Okay, you're stressed out, baby. Calm down. *moving closer to him*

 

David: *sighing, looking down and staying silent*

 

Jeremy: *putting my hand on his shoulder* Baby, you have to move on, everyone makes mistakes. You can't stay like this.

 

David: *looking at him* It's okay! I'm fine!! *sighing and looking away* What about we go to the shop and see some ideas?! *looking at him and smiling a little*

 

Jeremy: Good idea! We can do that!

 

David: *pecking his cheek and smiling* I'll go change my clothes! *walking past him to my bedroom*

 

Jeremy: *roaming around the living room still thinking*

 

David: *changing my clothes quickly and going back to him* let's go! I'm so excited! *hugging him from behind, smiling and kissing his cheek*

 

Jeremy: Let's go then! *walking towards the door*

 

David: *smiling and walking with him*

 

Jeremy; *I smell the cool autumn breeze as we step out" Do you want us to take my car or go with yours?

 

David: What about walking?! The weather is good and walking is good for us! *looking at him and smiling*

 

Jeremy: Alright then, we'll walk. *we walk as I hold his hand in mine*

 

David: *holding his hand tightly and walking with him* Are you upset?! *looking at him and leaning my head on his shoulder*

 

Jeremy: Why would I?

 

David: Because I'm such a drama queen...?! *saying it on a funny way and smiling widely*

 

Jeremy: *giggling* I love you, drama queen!

 

David: *wrapping my arms around his waist from the side and kissing his cheek happily* I love you too, baby boy!

 

Jeremy:*sighing as I walk with him, his closeness makes me happy*

 

David: *walking with silently and thinking about how perfect he is and how happy I am*

 

Jeremy: *we walk together until we get to the shop* let's get in.

 

David: *smiling to him, nodding and pecking his cheek* I'm so fuckin' excited!! *smiling widely and pulling him inside*

 

Jeremy: *I enter as I look around the shop remembering the first time I've been here, the first time I met this amazing man!*

 

David: *looking at him and smiling* wait here! *pecking his cheek and going to my friends to ask them about the matching tattoos*

 

Jeremy: *standing there and waiting...checking out the graffiti on the walls of the shop, it looks very artistic. I take another look at the heavily tattooed costumers that I doubt would have any graft of skin left on them to get new tattoos* (This shop has so many costumers...and out of all these he picked ME? the guy who is just having his first tattoo and is a creepy mind-reader? I must be one lucky man!) *I smile at the idea and just keep standing there*

 

David: * I talk a little with my friends about the tattoos and they gave me a book with all the tattoos I it, I smile thank them and go back to him* I'm back!! *smiling widely* so, I asked my friends and they gave me this! *holding the book out for him and smiling excitedly*

 

Jeremy: *taking the book and looking through it* Hmm... There are some interesting ideas here. *I come across a tattoo of an infinity symbol that says "never give in"* I like this one!

 

David: *looking at it and nodding* It's good but small! I want a big one...huge one! *smiling so wide* I wanna make the whole world see that I'm yours and you are mine!! *pecking his lips softly and grinning* God, I fuckin' love kissing you! *giggling and blushing a little*

 

Blushing*

 

Jeremy: *pecking his lips* I love it even more than you do.

 

David: *giggling and blushing a little then looking at the book checking other tattoos till I find two matched Mickey and Minnie kissing tattoos* Awwww...This is sooooo cute!!! *smiling so wide and staring at it*

 

Jeremy: *giggling when I see it* you really think we should get this?

 

David: *looking at him with puppy eyes and pouting* It's adorable!

 

Jeremy: well you're even more adorable!

 

David: *blushing and burying my face into his chest*

 

Jeremy: So what do you think we should get?

 

David: *looking at him and shrugging, looking at the book again and smile a little* this puzzle tat is good too!

 

Jeremy: Yeah I kinda like that one, too! But you said you don't want small ones

 

David: *sighing* Yeah this is the problem!

 

Jeremy: Can't they, like, make a bigger version of them?

 

David: Believe me; it won't look good in a bigger size! *thinking a little and looking at him smiling* Hey! What about a lock and a key or may be half butterfly for both of us, I know it's weird for a butterfly but the hearts are so cliché and I love butterflies! *smiling widely*

 

Jeremy: *grinning* Sounds good!

 

David: Really?!! *smiling, jumping around and clapping excitedly*

 

Jeremy: Yeah!

 

David: Yaaay! *hugging him and smiling so wide* I love you so much, baby!!

 

Jeremy: I love you, too!

 

David: *pulling away and looking at him a little confused* Do you really like it, Jeremy?! You seem...I don't know...annoyed!!

 

Jeremy: No, I'm not. I love the idea! Why do you think that? *smiling at him*

 

David: You don't seem excited or happy about it!! If you don't like it, tell me! I won't kill you, you know!!

 

Jeremy: I AM happy. I love it actually!

 

David: With this expressionless face?! It's like I'm torturing you!!

 

Jeremy:*laughing and pecking his lips* you can't torture me!

 

David: You are confusing me, Jeremy!! Are you sure you want that?! It will stay with you forever!!

 

 

Jeremy: Yes, I do. I want this more than anything now. I need something to keep you with me all the time, to remind me that our butterfly will always be alive and flying happily as long as we're together.

 

David: *smiling and jumping on him hugging him so tightly* I will never ever ever think about leaving you, babyboy!!

 

Jeremy: Neither will I, love! *hugging him back*

 

David: *kissing him softly and pulling away* let's go then, our butterfly is waiting!! *smiling widely feeling so excited*

 

Jeremy: Yep! Let's go!

 

David: *holding his hand in mine and pulling him to an empty room with a lot of tools* Now, where should we do it?!

 

Jeremy: *checking out his tattooed body* Well...I don't really know. You could get in on your left shoulder and I can get it on my right...

 

David: *smiling and nodding* I like that!! Now, take off your shirt so I can start! *smiling widely*

 

Jeremy: *taking my shirt off and putting it aside*

 

David: *smiling* I think I'm getting over this shyness from you, but I don't think I will ever get over other people! *blushing a little and pecking his lips*

 

Jeremy: its ok, babe! You're good like that.

 

David: I love you! *pecking his lips once more and turning to the tools* don't distract me!! *giggling and getting it ready*

 

Jeremy: I won't. I'll just stay still, you just keep calm.

 

David: are you telling me what to do in my job?! *giggling and pulling his chair closer to mine* Now, shut up and I won't hurt you!! *smiling and start working on his shoulder*

 

Jeremy: *I sit as still as a corpse staring at the ceiling. David has been very careful he didn't hurt me a bit...I didn't think that it was possible to get a tattoo without getting hurt too much. He's so good. He finally finishes the tattoo and I can finally tilt my head to my shoulder to see it. I look at it and then at him* It looks perfect! Thank you, baby.

 

David: *looking at it proudly and smiling* you're welcome, baby boy! *pecking his lips softly and whispering* I love you!

 

Jeremy: I love you too. Aren't you gonna get yours done?

 

David: Yeah! But I don't know who will do it for me!! I don't wanna be shirtless in front of anyone! *looking down and pulling on my long sleeves feeling a little nervous*

 

Jeremy: its ok, baby...calm down just keep looking at me. I'll stay beside you.

 

David: *looking at him and staying silent for a while, then nodding and sighing* Okay! I'll do it! Wait here, I'll see if someone is free to do it! *standing up and walking out of the room*

 

Jeremy: Okay. *watching him as he leaves*

 

David: *going out and asking my friend around to find only one is free to do it so I tell him and walk back with him to the room* Jeremy, This is Liam! Liam this is Jeremy, my boyfriend! *smiling and blushing a little*

 

Jeremy: Hello, there! *shaking hands with him*

 

Liam: *looking at Jeremy and smirking* Hey, there! You got a sexy one here, David! *shaking Jeremy's hand, holding it a little tight and looking at David* you lucky bitch!

David: *looking at him feeling jealous* Well, yeah I know I'm lucky but can you please let his hand go?! *taking Jeremy's hand from him, holding it and glaring at Liam*

Liam: *smirking* Why so angry, jelly ass?!

 

Liam: *smirking* Why so angry, jelly ass?! I'm just greeting him!

 

Jeremy: *mumbling to David* Hey, Heyy its ok...calm down. *holding his hand*

Liam: *giggling a little* Calm down, David! I'm sorry for that but I just like seeing you angry, you look so cute when you are angry! *giggling and pinching David's cheeks* Plus I have a boyfriend now; he asked me out yesterday that's why I couldn't come! He is so perfect; I think I'm falling for him! *smiling widely at David*

David: *blushing a little and mumbling* you are mean! And congrats, happy for you! *smiling a little*

Liam: *smiling widely* you love me! And thanks! *kissing David's cheek* Come on, let's start!

David: *blushing and smiling a little wide, taking a seat next to Jeremy and looking at him smiling*

 

Jeremy: *laughing along and taking David to the chair, still holding his hand* Ok let's go.

 

Liam: *sitting in front of them and checking Jeremy's tattoo then start working on David's shoulder*

David: *holding Jeremy's hand a little tight and closing my eyes shut*

 

Jeremy: *holding his hand, standing still next to him, looking at him as he closes his eyes."

 

David: *biting my lip and whimpering every now and then*

*when he finishes it, I look at it and smile so wide* 

David: It's amazing! Worth the pain, though! *showing the tattoo to Jeremy and smiling so wide*

 

Jeremy: *smiling wide* Wow, this looks so good on you!

 

David: *kissing his lips softly and wrapping my arms around his neck*

Liam: *walking out of the room silently feeling happy for them*

 

Jeremy: hey, let's take a picture!

 

David: *smiling widely and nodding* Okay!!

 

Jeremy: * Taking the phone out of my pocket* Say cheese! *taking a picture as we pose with our tattoos next to each other forming a butterfly*

 

David: *smiling and looking at his phone* Awww...It's so cute! *practically fangirling over the picture*

 

Jeremy:*smiling* I love it so much! *wrapping my arms around his waist* But I love you even more. Let's get home, sexy boy. *whispering* I just want to touch you all over *feeling his butt with my hand and kissing him, lightly biting on his lower lip*

 

Biting*

 

David: *wrapping my arms around his neck, closing my eyes and kissing him hard* No, you go, I have something to do! *smiling a little and looking at him*

 

Jeremy: *pressing my body hard against his and kissing him again then pulling away and slowly letting go of him* Ok then, just take care of yourself ok?

 

David: *blushing, biting my lip and nodding* you really made it hard for me to let you go now! *blushing even more*

 

Jeremy: That's because I don't really want to let you go. But it's ok, just don't be late. I'll be home...waiting for you. *I say that in a flirty tone as I wink at him, then go fetch my shirt*

 

David: *groaning and walking out of the room, going to Liam and talking with him privately not wanting anyone to hear*

 

Jeremy:*I put my shirt on and get out of the room to say David talking to Liam in the corner, better leave them alone. I pass by them and wave* goodbye!

 

David: *smiling and waving to him then continue talking to Liam*

 

Jeremy: *I walk down the street and get a bottle of wine and some spicy chicken wings on my way, I opened the door with the key David has given me earlier on our way to the shop. It's amazing how he trusts me on his stuff. It's warmer inside, so I decide to take my shirt off, and my pants...I just sit there in my boxers, I get into the kitchen and make some pasta...he will probably come home hungry...if not for food...then for me. Either way, I have kept both options available*

 

David: *after two hours in my shop, I come back home and entering silently and feeling so excited* Jeremy?!

 

 

Jeremy: *I come out of the kitchen* yeah, babe.

 

David: *walking to him smiling and pecking his lips* what are you doing?!

 

Jeremy: Nothing. I have just finished making lunch and I was hungry so I decided I wanted to.eat. Are you hungry?

 

David: *shaking my head and smiling widely* I have a surprise for you, baby boy!

 

Jeremy: *narrowing my eyes* what is that?

 

David: Kiss me and I'll tell you! *grinning and kissing him hard*

 

Jeremy:*furrowing my eyebrows, however I kiss him all he wants*

 

David: *pulling away and giggling* I'm so excited! I love you so much! *sighing and trying to calm myself down* Okay, now I'll show you the surprise but you have to turn around*

 

Jeremy: *narrowing my eyebrows even more* you're acting so weird *I turn around*

 

David: *giggling a little and taking off my shirt and pants* Now, turn around!

 

Jeremy: *turning around* If that's the surprise...then best surprise ever!

 

David: No, you idiot! *pointing to the tattoo of his name near my hipbone* this is part of the surprise! *looking at him and smiling widely*

 

Jeremy: *My jaw drops in surprise then I finally smiley vey widely..leaning in to see it closely..then looking up at him.* Babe, That's amazing!! *kissing him near the tattoo because it was obviously still sore*

 

David: *smiling widely and blushing* Wait till you see the other one! *turning around and showing him my upper back between my shoulders, there is a tattoo saying "I can't read your mind but I can feel your love"*

 

Jeremy: *My jaw drops even more* Baby, Oh my God! You actually did all this for me? I-I don't know what to say...you- you're just so beautiful babe...*I trail off as my eyes start to tear*

 

David: *hugging him tightly* you don't have to say anything, I just love you, baby *kissing his cheek and pulling away smiling widely* Now, the last one! *showing him the side of my hip to him, there is a tattoo of a small cute owl and a snack and between them a small red heart* what do you think?!

 

Jeremy: Oh my God! I can't believe you did this! This is just so adorable. You sure, you wanted all this? And oh my God...you actually had to take your clothes off to get these! I am so proud of you!

 

David: *smiling and blushing a little* I'd do anything for you, baby! *hugging him tightly* I love you! *burying my face in his neck and smiling feeling so overwhelmed*

 

Jeremy: *unable to say anything anymore I mutter* I love you, too.

 

*after 3 weeks, I wake up early one day to get ready and go to work but I felt the need to wake Jeremy up and spend a little time with before going to work* 

David: *kissing his cheek and whispering* Jeremy! Wake up, baby boy!

 

Jeremy: *I groan the finally open my eyes and smile at him. He looks beautiful" Good Morning, baby!

 

David: Good morning, baby boy! Ummm...can you spend a little time with me before I have to go to work?! *feeling a little nervous, not knowing why I desperate to spend this little time with him even thought I have my whole life to spend it with him* I just feel like I want to...I don't know! *sighing and smiling slightly*

 

Jeremy: *getting up and looking him in the eyes then hugging him* you know I would spend my whole life with you.

 

David: I know, baby! *hugging him back and burying my face in his neck* I love you so much, don't you ever forget that, okay?!

 

Jeremy: Baby, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?

 

David: No, baby, you never do anything wrong, you are the best, Jeremy! I just feel like I need you! *smiling softly and laying my head on his chest listening to his heart beat*

 

Jeremy: Alright, then, love. *I kiss his forehead then tilt his face up so his eyes meet mine.* Hey baby boy, want me to give you a ride to work? I am already going out to work today anyway. We can have breakfast and leave together.

 

David: *smiling widely* I like that! *pecking his nose* come on get up then! *getting out of the bed and start getting ready*

 

Jeremy: *I lazily pull myself off the bed and start getting ready*

 

David: *finishing my "get ready" season and start making breakfast smiling and feeling so happy*

 

Jeremy: *Getting ready and walking outside and getting really amazed by the quickness David has finished making breakfast and the bright smile on his beautiful face. I walk over to him and peck his lips*

 

David: I love you and the eggs will turn cold and it will be awful! *pecking his cheek and pulling him to the table*

 

Jeremy: *I sit down at the table and stare at him* you look so handsome today, baby.

 

David: *smiling and blushing a little* you too, bunny! You look so adorable when you are still sleepy, almost like a bunny!

 

Jeremy: *giggling and blushing and starting to eat*

 

David: *giggling a little and start eating*

 

 

Jeremy:*we eat silently and take our dishes away to the kitchen*

 

David: *smiling and kissing his cheek* I have to go now, baby boy!

 

Jeremy: Ok let's go. We'll go with my car ok?

 

David: *shaking my head* No, you stay here, yesterday was a hard day for you at work and I woke you so early! Just sleep and I'll try to come back earlier and make you, your favourite pasta, and okay?! *smiling softly*

 

Jeremy: I am going to work anyway right now; I'll just drop you off. Please, baby just let me do this.

 

David: *sighing and smiling* Okay!! *kissing his cheek* but I wanna walk, if you don't mind?!

 

Jeremy: Ok *smiling and kissing him softly*

 

David: *kissing him back and taking his hand in mine, smiling widely and walking with him out of the house*

 

Jeremy:*walking with him and putting an arm around his shoulder*

 

David: *smiling and leaning my head on his shoulder, whispering* I love you! *pecking his cheek softly*

 

Jeremy:*kissing his forehead* I love you,too

 

David: *smiling, looking forward and walking with him in silent to my shop*

 

Jeremy: *we stand in front of the shop, and suddenly I feel the urge to kiss him, I kiss him hard, and very passionately*

 

David: *kissing him for a while and pulling away, looking at him confused* What's wrong, baby?! You are kissing me suddenly like I'm going to disappear in seconds! *chuckling softly and caressing his cheek softly*

 

Jeremy: Just hug me, David, I need to hug you.

 

David: awww come here, you adorable bunny! *wrapping my arms around him in a tight hug and whispering* you know that I love you so much, right?!

 

Jeremy: *nodding* I love you even more, more than you can ever imagine. *kissing his cheek and slowly pulling away*

 

David: *giggling* we sound like a desperate couple in an airport about to separate their ways!!

 

Jeremy: *giggling* who cares? We love each other, and that's all what matters.

 

David: Yup, you are right! And I have to get inside and prepare myself for the biggest blushing season I'd have in my life because of my friends' teasing about what we did now! *giggling*

 

Jeremy:*laughing* I'd love to see that but then I have to go. Bye, baby, I love you.

 

David: *pecking his lips and smiling* Love you too! Bye! *turning around and entering my shop already blushing because of how my friends are staring at me*

 

Jeremy:*sighing and turning around to go to work, thinking about him all the way until I get there*

 

David: *talking with my friends and laughing a little with them then starting to work*

 

Jeremy: *arriving at the shop and start working, meeting new costumers and sketching. I have some extra work to do today; I think I might be late. I think of David, waiting for me at home as soon as I arrive...I love him so much!*

 

David: *working and thinking of me and Jeremy when I see a couple getting matching tattoos*

 

Jeremy:*I get to meet lots of people, and I come across a cute gay couple who wanted a cake for their wedding party, I thought of David and me, and how much I want to live with him forever, I'll make sure this cake looks perfect*

 

David: *finishing my work early and walking back home, thinking about what to cook for Jeremy for desert after the pasta*

 

Jeremy:*I take a break, even though I still have some work to do. I wanted to call David to tell him I'll be late, so I take out my phone and call him*

 

David: *taking out my phone, smiling and answering the call* Hey, baby boy!

 

Jeremy: Hi, sweetie, how are you doing?

 

David: I'm great! I finished my work and I'm walking back home! What are you doing?!

 

Jeremy: Ugh! I still have work to do, I might be late...I wanna be with you *in a whiny tone*

 

David: awwww don't worry, baby boy! You will come back home to find your favourite food and me to enjoy! *giggling*

 

Jeremy:*smiling at the thought* Ok then, I love you, Babe!

 

David: love you too, baby boy but I gotta go now! Bye!

 

Jeremy: Bye! * I hang up and sigh, grab a coffee, and get back to work*

 

David: *smiling and continue walking to my house*

 

Jeremy:*Having a tiresome extra shift and finally getting done with it, I really want to get home, kiss David, and cuddle with him until I fall asleep, no more. I leave the shop and get on the road, walking and feeling really dizzy*

 

David: *taking a quick shower as soon as I reached my house and start preparing dinner and making some chocolate chip cookies and a chocolate cake I know how he adores chocolate, I wanna make this day the best for him! My poor baby got a lot of work these days! I finish the dinner and put the cookies and the cake in the oven to bake and wait for it*

 

Jeremy: *I feel really exhausted but I keep on dragging my legs to get home, I am almost there...*

 

David: *taking my phone out and calling Jeremy to ask him when exactly he is going to come*

 

Jeremy: *my phone rings and I pick it up* Hey baby!

 

David: Hey, baby boy! Where are you? When are you coming?!

 

You*

 

Jeremy: I'm on my way love, just two streets away, 10 minutes and I'll be over.

 

David: O-okay! Jeremy, are you okay?! Your voice seems so tired!

 

Jeremy: I'm exhausted!

 

David: Okay, baby! Just wait and I'll be with you in seconds, okay?! *I didn't wait for his answer, I just hung up and took off running to the street he is in, feeling so worried what might had to him*

 

Had happened to him*

 

Jeremy: *I stand there leaning on a building*

 

David: *reaching him in a minute and standing in front of him panting* Baby boy, what's wrong?! What happened that made you exhausted like that?! *holding his face in my hands and caressing his cheeks*

 

Jeremy: Nothing, baby. It was just a long day. Let's go home

 

David: Aww baby come on, you have to rest for hours! *wrapping an arm around his waist and holding his arm over my shoulder with my other arm and start walking slowly and carefully*

 

You*

 

Jeremy:*walking along with him until we get home*

 

David: *opening the front door and entering with him, walking with him to the living room and putting him down on the couch* Stay here, I'll bring our food in seconds! *kissing his forehead softly and walking to the kitchen*

 

Jeremy:*Lying on the couch with my eyes half-closed*

 

David: *grabbing our plates, going back to the living room and putting them on the table in front of the couch* Baby!! Jeremy, are you okay?! I brought the food, it's your favourite!!

 

Jeremy: *sitting up when I smell the food, then smiling and looking at him* Oh thank you, baby!

 

David: *smiling* you welcome, baby boy!! *kissing his head and setting next to him* Want me to feed you?!

 

Jeremy:*looking at him with puppy eyes* Please?

 

David: Awww...you are so adorable! *kissing his nose, picking up his plate and starting to feed him*

 

Jeremy: ummm...it tastes so good!

 

David: *smiling proudly* Thanks, baby! *continue feeding him*

 

Jeremy: Give me that, I can continue on eating. You're not eating, baby!

 

David: *smiling* Thank god, you did that I'm fuckin' starving! *grabbing my plate and starting to eat*

 

Jeremy: *continuing on eating until I finish my plate and wait for David to finish*

 

David: *finishing my food and taking his plate from him then going to put them away in the sink*

 

Jeremy:*following him to the kitchen* hmm...I can smell chocolate cookies...

 

David: *giggling a little* Yup, I made some cookies and chocolate cake filled with chocolate with chocolate on top! I know how you adore chocolate! *smiling widely and giving him a cookie*

 

Jeremy: *taking a bite* I love it! Oh my God, this is perfect! I love you so much!

 

David: *pouting and folding my arms over my chest* you only love me for the food I make! *huffing and glaring at him playfully*

 

Jeremy:*giggling a little and moving closer to him, grinning* you think so?

 

David: That's what I see! *shrugging and pouting*

 

Jeremy: *putting my hands around his waist* really?

 

David: *blushing a little and trying to stay serious and nodding*

 

Jeremy: Well...how about...*I kiss his lips softly* I love every single thing about you, how about that?

 

David: *blushing and giggling* Well, I can think about that!! *wrapping my arms around his neck gently*

 

Jeremy: Let's go to sleep, I'm so tired.

 

David: It's so fuckin' early to go to sleep!! You can go sleep and I'll go to the store to get some things for the house!!

 

Jeremy: Can't you wait till tomorrow? We can go and get everything together. I need you beside me tonight. *holding his hands*

 

David: *smiling* Fine! *kissing his cheek and walking with him to the bedroom*

 

Jeremy:*walking to the bedroom then standing by the door when we get there looking at him* Thanks for staying. You know what?

 

David: What?! *grinning*

 

Jeremy: You're looking ridiculously sexy tonight.

 

David: *giggling and blushing a little* Thank you, baby!

 

Jeremy: *getting closer to him* Oh God! How much I love you! Baby, you mean the world to me. To have someone just close to what you are hasn't even been in my dreams! Everything about you just makes me love you more, and makes me more certain that I would do absolutely anything for you to make you happy. I love you so much!

 

David: Awwww...*smiling so wide and wrapping my arms around his neck hugging him tightly* I love you too so much, baby! You are the bestest! *giggling a little*

 

Jeremy: *wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my head on his shoulder, breathing against his neck and mumbling* Oh, you smell divine!

 

David: *burying my face in his neck, blushing madly and sighing happily* your arms around me make me feel like I'm in heaven! I wanna die like this in your arms! *hugging him tighter and smiling*

 

Jeremy: *kissing his neck passionately and hugging him tighter* you said it's too early to sleep. Right?

 

David: Yeah why?!

 

Jeremy: *holding him tighter, tugging on the bottom of his shirt* because I'm about to make this night one that you will never forget.

 

David: *blushing madly and giggling* you are so naughty, baby boy!

 

Jeremy: Glad you like it! *winking then taking his shirt off*

 

David: *smiling and kissing him softly*

 

Jeremy: *kissing back more passionately and slowly taking him into the room*

 

David: *walking with hi to the bedroom and closing the door behind us*

Next morning!

 

David: *waking up early and looking beside me at Jeremy, smiling and kissing his cheek* Wake up, baby boy! *putting my hand on his cheek and rubbing my thumb softly over his skin*

 

Jeremy: *Opening my eyes, then slowly turning my head to face him with my eyes half-closed.*

 

David: Come on, baby! You promised me to go shopping with me! *sitting on top of him and shaking him gently*

 

Jeremy: *looking up at him, taking a deep breath* I know, baby. I'm just really tired.

 

David: Nooooo...You promised me!! *whining and pouting*

 

Jeremy: Alright, alright *trying to pull myself up, but I get a blinding headache. I sit up and lean my head against David's shoulder*

 

David: *wrapping my arms around him gently* awww baby, you look so tired! *rubbing his back softly and kissing his head*

 

Jeremy: I am.*mumbling into his shoulder*

 

David: *sighing* Okay, baby! You just rest and I'll go by myself! It's okay! *kissing his head and laying him down gently*

 

Jeremy: I am really sorry. *Kissing him softly before I put my head down on the pillow*

 

David: It's okay, baby! I'd rather have you happy and healthy than go shopping with me! *kissing his head and getting off of him, pulling the blanket over him and whispering gently* If you wake up and need anything, call me and I'll be here in a sec, okay baby?!

 

Jeremy: Ok, honey. I love you.

 

David: Love you too, baby! *going to the bathroom to take shower then putting on my clothes and getting out of the house walking to the store*

 

Jeremy: *watching him leaves then fall asleep*

 

David: *walking to the store and buying everything I need then walking back to the house*

 

Jeremy: *Starting to wake up, barely dragging myself off the bed, Grabbing some clothes and taking a shower*

 

While walking to the house a black man stands in front of me and when I tried to get away from him more men surrounded me and I panicked... 

Two of them held me from behind and the black one in front of me put a tape on my mouth when I tried to scream for help... 

Then the black man injected me with something, and I felt so exhausted suddenly and everything went black...

 

Jeremy: *I get out of the shower thinking of David and the night before. How beautiful he is! Everything about him drives me crazy! Every single tattoo on his body I just love. Especially the ones he got for me, they make me feel like he's mine! I head to the kitchen and grab a plate of chocolate cake and cookies, and make myself a cup of strong coffee; I turn on the TV and watch the news while having breakfast, then take my dishes to the kitchen. I sit on the couch and watch some more TV. Tired and motionless, I fall asleep in front of the TV despite the taste of coffee still lingering in my mouth. I take a nap and wake up to find that it's 3:00 PM already. I look around the house to see if David's back, but there's no sign of him. I take my phone out and dial his number. It keeps on ringing for a while then someone picks it up* 

Hello? *I say, then a voice replies* 

Yes. 

*It wasn't the sweet voice of my handsome boyfriend, but rather a harsh, deep voice. My heart starts pounding uncontrollably* 

Me: Who is it? 

Man: Doesn't matter much. 

Me: What do you mean it doesn't matter? Who the hell are you? Where's David? 

Man: Oh, his name's David? nice name... 

Me: Shut up and tell me where he is! What did you do to him? 

Man: You shut the fuck up! The boy's fine 'til now. We didn't do anything to him. 

Me:What-what the hell do you want from him? 

Man: Him? not much...But from you, I want you to meet someone. 

Me: I am not meeting anybody! Let the guy go. If there's any business you have with me, you talk to me, man-to-man! 

Man: Ha! Man you say? I doubt so... 

*I hear laughing behind him and a sound that feels like someone hitting something hard, then someone screaming* 

Me: FUCK! What have you done? Is that him?!! 

Man: Listen, buddy! If you want the guy back here's what you've gotta do... 

*He gave me directions to a diner where I am supposed to meet someone, I immediately write that down. I panic and wonder what this is about then I just realized I should leave as soon as I can. I must find out what this is about a and save him. I just hope this isn't about my damned family. I take out a random shirt and jeans from the closet and leave* 

No way. I'm not taking my car. I could get into an accident! 

*I decide to take a taxi and give the driver the directions*

 

Jeremy: * I arrive at the diner and the cold wind strikes against my body. I shiver. I should have put on warmer clothes, but I just don't mind. I pace up to get inside searching for warmth, but it wasn't so much warmer inside by any means. As I was looking around, wondering who is it am I supposed to meet, I see a familiar face.* 

Gina? * I say, approaching her. She stands up immediately with a huge smile on her face, then shouts out: "Jeremy!!" waving her hands. She suddenly comes to me and hugs me. I push her away.* 

Me: What are you doing here? 

Gina: What? You're not happy I'm back? 

Me: Where's my boyfriend, Gina? 

Gina: *holding out her hand to touch my hair, I pull away* don't worry. He's ok. *biting her lip* Come on, let's sit down and I will tell you everything. 

*I follow her and sit down on the chair opposite to her on a table* 

Me: Ok, then. What do you want now? 

Gina: I want you. I want the old you, the one I loved. Jeremy, I have loved you ever since we were little. I just never had the chance to tell

 

You before I had to move to France. I came back now, and the only thing I want is you. 

Me: I'm sorry, Gina. I'm gay. I'm gay and I have a boyfriend that I love very dearly, and he loves me back. I don't want to be with anyone else. Also, I want him back. You are a criminal for kidnapping a person like that. You think by kidnapping my boyfriend I'm going to love you? That's fucking stupid! 

Gina: Look, I didn't do anything with the whole kidnapping thing. I am not involved, but we have a deal. 

Me: Which is? 

Gina: You want the guy alive, you have to marry me. 

Me: WHAT THE FUCK?! 

*I stand up, furious, kicking the chair away and almost flipping the table in her face. I look at her with utmost disgust and anger. She stares at me in fear and mutters with shaky lips fixing her eyes on my arms and the swollen veins on my neck* 

Gina: Stop that or you will never see him alive again. Don't touch me! 

Me: I am not fucking marrying you! 

Gina: Then they'll kill him, Jeremy. You don't have so much time left. 

*I shudder at the terrible thought, and then rest my elbows on the table, avoiding her gaze, and the gaze of the waitress staring at me. I bury my face in my hands for a while then get up, pushing my hair away from my face.* (It's ok if I do this as long as he will be alive. As soon as I get him, I'll fucking kill her and kill them all. I'll always keep him by my side; I'll never let anyone come near him. I should have done this a long time ago, I failed! I thought everything will go fine and no one will be able to touch us or even find us, but I was wrong) 

Me: I'll do whatever you want. I just want to make sure that you haven't killed him already, you damned killers! 

Gina: Watch your words. 

Me: Let me see him first before I do anything. 

Gina: I am afraid I can't, but I'll let you talk to him if you sit down and stop acting like a fool. 

*I pull my chair back and sit down. Watching her as she takes her phone out of her purse, then looking through it and pushing her long, curly, red hair away from her face in a show

 

In a showy way and putting the phone on her ear* 

Gina: Put the boy on the phone 

*she hands me the phone and I put it on my ear* 

Hello?

 

David: *I open my eyes slowly and look around me trying to know where I am. As I try to move, I found out that I'm tied to the chair I'm setting on*

(Where I am?! I don't remember going anywhere other than the store!! Wait a minute....the black man, the other huge men!!! They....They kidnapped me!! But why?! I'm not an important, rich or famous person!! What the fuck do they want from me?!!)

*looking around me and freaking out only to find pure darkness around me. I sigh and close my eyes trying to calm down a little*

(What am I gonna do?! What about Jeremy?! Did they take him too?! Oh my god, he must be freaking out over my disappearance!! He may think that I left him or something!! Oh my, this is so messed up!! I just wanna know why they kidnapped me?!)

 

*Suddenly I hear the door of the room opening and 4 men entered, closing the door behind them and turning the light on, it blinded me making me groan in pain and close my eyes*

Wh-who are you?! *I open my eyes slowly and look at the huge black man standing in front of me, the other men took seats around the room, and stare at him getting more and more scared the more I look at his huge figure*

The black man: Shut up! No questions here, boy!! *talking in a really deep scary voice*

 

David: *nodding quickly and looking away, avoiding his gaze*

As I look around the room again but with light this time, I find a lot of other unconscious guys tied to chairs just like me.

(Oh my god, I'm not the only one here!! But they look so innocent and young may be a bit younger than me!! What do they want from these innocent guys?!)

I decided that staying still and silent is the best I can do now till I think of something else

After a little while, the black man took his phone out and called someone, I wanted to hear him to know anything about him or his gang but he walked out of the room. I don't think he is that far, his footsteps stopped shortly after he exited the room.

I tried to hear what is he saying but failing. I sigh and close my eyes trying to sort everything out.

After a really short while I heard footsteps getting closer towards me so I opened my eyes quickly looking towards the source of the sound to find one of the gang guys standing in front of him so close for my comfort. He was h

 

He was huge but smaller than the black man. He had a smirk on his face making me want to slap the shit outtalk him to stop him from looking at me like that.

The gang guy: So, you are the gay boy they wanted to kill?! No wonder your boyfriend is fighting hard for you! *smirking and holding my chin up to look at him* I have to admit, your sexy ass is worth fighting for! *running his thumb over my lips*

 

David: *giving him disgusted look and snatching my chin out of his grip* don't fuckin' touch me, you filthy asshole!!

The gang guy: *slapping me so hard angrily that I fell to the side with the chair* Think about your words before you speak! I can kill you here and now if I want!! *looking at me in disgust and walking back to his place*

David: *screaming as my head hit the floor hard and staying silent not wanting him or anyone hitting me again*

The door opened again and the black man was back he stared at me for a short while then walked to me and put me back in my place so easily like he just picked up a kitty.

He grabbed a chair and sat in front of me but not so close to me. He stared at me like he was thinking what to do with me...

The black guy: What did you do?!

David: *looking down* what do you mean?!

The black man: Do you know why you are here?!

David: *looking down and shaking my head, avoiding his gaze scared that he will hit me*

The black guy: Jeremy's parents want you dead!

He said it

 

He said it like he was telling me that it was gonna be a sunny day!!

David: *I stared at him with wide eyes* who-what?! Why?!

The black guy: It's not my business! I just do what they want me to..!

David: *staring at him frowning and staying silent*

The black guy: *sighing, standing up and walking out of the room*

David: *looking down and thinking hard*

 

(Why do they wanna kill me?! What did I do?! ? Oh, yeah! I love their one and only child!! Hell, I never thought they would go this far!! I thought they may yell, curse, disown, even hit!! But kidnap and kill?! They are truly insane!!! Oh my god, Jeremy!! Does he know about what they are gonna do to me?! I don't know what he would do if they really killed me..! I don't care if they kill me, I just don't want him to be hurt!!)

David: *closing my eyes shut, fighting the tears and sniffling*

I sat there holding my tears back and staying silent for a long while but suddenly the door opened and I saw the black man coming to me with his phone in his hand.

The black guy: A call for you! *putting the phone to my ear*

David: Hello?! *the line was silent for a second then I heard the most caring voice of the person I really need right now*

 

Jeremy: *freaking out when I hear his voice* David? Are you ok? Did anyone hurt you?

 

David: N-no, Jeremy!! They didn't hurt me, but they told me that your parents want me dead!! *fighting the tears in my eyes and sobbing softly*

 

Jeremy: That's not happening, David! I'll do whatever it takes to get you out of here. Just take care of yourself ok?

 

David: O-okay! But tell me what's happening? Why do they wanna kill me?! What did I do?!

 

Jeremy: You didn't do anything wrong. This is all just family business; I don't know why they got you caught up in this! Don't worry, you'll be ok. I swear I am doing everything I can to get you out of here.

 

David: I believe you, Jeremy! Just please don't make me stay here for long! I'm so scared; they can kill me whenever they want!! *trying to whisper quietly so they won't hear me*

 

Jeremy: They won't, baby, they won't. Don't be scared. I'll make sure I finish all this real quick. *whispering* I love you.

 

David: I love you too, Jeremy! Please be careful!

 

Jeremy: I will. Good bye!

 

David: Good bye, Jeremy! *hanging my head low and trying not to cry*

 

Jeremy: *slowly hanging up, not wanting to leave to phone and giving it back to Gina, who took it with a smirk across her face Gina: Aww..You guys are so cute *coming closer to me* too bad you're gonna have to be my husband, sexy! Me: *backing off* whatever just let us get done with it already.

 

David: *biting my lip and crying softly getting more scared the more I think about what they may do to me* The black man: Stop crying, kid! Don't worry; we won't kill you till he marries her!! *smirking and walking away* the smaller guy: Awwww....The fag is going to be killed when his boyfriend marry another girl, how romantic it would be if we sent your head to him as a wedding gift! *laughing and turning his back to me* me: *I stare at the floor with wide eyes and sob harder*

 

Jeremy: (I don't even realize what I am doing...all what I am thinking of is David...David...David. Gina obviously took me in her car and drove to the register office. We finished off all the papers and everything. It wasn't real marriage...I felt like this is only me selling myself to her, not only to her, but to the sick-minded mentality of those people. However, I am getting back the most precious person in my life ever. Once I have him between my arms, I am not leaving him and I will finish them all off. Maybe I'll take him and travel somewhere where they can't reach us) *I think those ideas over and over in y mind until I am back in Gina's car; I suddenly find her kissing me on the lips. I feel sick and push her away violently* 

Get the fuck away from me! 

Gina: Oh, you're not used to this yet? Don't worry, we'll make that work! *she winks at me* 

Me: Fuck you! 

Gina: I love you, too, hubby! 

*I was really about to throw up after this. Luckily, she drove off. I stay silent the whole ride until we reach a destination; David's house. She stops her car in front of it* 

Where the fuck do you think you're going? 

Gina: I don't have anywhere to stay! You're going to leave me in the streets? I am your wife! 

Me: Shut the fuck up! I am not even responsible for you. 

Gina: You know that I can anytime make a small phone call and ask them to finish him off now 

Me: Then I would fucking kill you, bitch. 

*I take a breath, calm down and start talking again* 

I am not letting you stay at his house. 

Gina: Oh that's his house? No wonder you're so angry! missing him much? 

Me: Just fucking drive to my place. 

Gina: I don't know where it is. 

Me: *smirking in sarcasm and mutter* Oh how knowledgeable you guys are! Got to my boyfriend's house and didn't find mine. Okay, I'll show you the way. 

*I show her the way to my house, she parks in front of it. We get out and enter my house* 

Gina: Oooh...nice decorations...seems like you didn't give up your family's habit. Sometimes I wish I had your powers...but you know, I just didn't inherit that.

*She turns around and walks towards me* 

Gina: You know what? You've changed so much! Your hair looks wonderful! You're so, so handsome, your body looks good...it feels so good, too! 

*She says that as she gets closer and closer to me, putting a hand under my shirt, feeling my stomach up to my chest. I freeze. I feel like a little girl getting molested. Without thinking, I slap her hard on the face, hurling her to the ground, causing her to scream. I run out of the house and scream with my eyes teary. I take my car and drive very carelessly down the empty, dark road. I had no idea where to go, so I found myself getting attracted to the most place I loved and wanted to be in; My only love's house. I park my car and get inside, I run to the bed and cuddle with David's pillow, its smell calms me down a little and I cry hard, burying my face into it* 

David! Oh my David! I need you. I swear I love you! I am sorry, I am so sorry. I swear I'll keep you, I love you! I don't need anything from this world, I just want you!

 

Oh, David, David, David! 

*I could bet the whole neighbourhood heard my screaming and wailing but I didn't care, all I wanted was him. I was worried they might kill him because of what I did. Oh God, please don't let this happen! I had no other choice. God, I want him back. I really want him back!*

 

David: (What are they gonna do to me?! Kill me?! Torture me?!....Rape me?! I'm going crazy thinking about what will happen to me! But they didn't do anything till now!! They kept me on the same chair with some guys watching me and the other victims, the black man didn't come back since the phone call! Please, Jeremy comes save me. I don't wanna stay here till they decide what to do to me!!) *I shake my head and close my eyes trying to stop thinking too much, every inch of me hurts because of the position I'm in for may be over than 24 hours now and thinking too much...I close my eyes and try to get some sleep*

Jeremy:*after crying for hours, I fall asleep on the bed and only wake up when the sun rays hit my swollen eyes. I wake up with dried tears on my cheeks and look around, I feel lonely and cold, I didn't know what to do anymore. I wonder where he is...what they did to him...how does he feel? He obviously needs me just as much, or a lot more than I need him. I walk to Melly's room, I get him out of his cage on my hand and stroke his feathers and start crying again and my eyes sting and hurt so much* It's all gonna be ok, right, Melly? David will be ok, and we will live together like a happy family. I will marry him, Melly. I will never let him get hurt ever again. *I put Melly back in his place and leave the room, I walk everywhere in the house like a maniac, not knowing what to do* I must go and kill that bitch, what the fuck are they going to do to him? God! I must do something! They must leave him...what the hell do they want from him? What the fuck do they want from me? Should I call the police? No, they won't believe me, besides they might even accuse me of killing him and taking over his house...no I don't want this to happen! Oh God, I just want my love back, is that too much? I want to hold him and nobody would touch us...how much I miss him already! I need the warmth of his touch, I feel really cold and it's raining outside...I can't leave now. *I spend the whole day talking to myself and wandering around the house till I finally collapse on the couch, I fold my arms around myself and rest my head on the arm of the couch and think about the times we cuddled on this very couch, watching TV, but these days will not be over. I will hold him again, and cuddle with him forever and everything will be fine. I fall into a very deep sleep, escaping reality into my own realm of fantasy where David and I are forever together and nothing can separate us, where we are safe. We are in love, just pure love. 

Next day, I don't do anything more useful. I have grown weaker and colder because of the face that I haven't eaten anything for two days but that doesn't matter because imagine how my baby is feeling right now, they're hurting him, no one is even caring about him. He's probably terrified, scared, hurt, hungry, weak, tired and cold. I can't even picture someone laying a finger on him! Oh God this is terrible! I spend this day thinking of the possibilities and trying to communicate with David's mind but failing due to my weakness. By sunset, I curl up in a blanket and cuddle with David's pillow and cry till I sleep. Suddenly, I was awakened by banging and ringing at the door*

 

David: (My hands behind my back on the very same chair, head hung low and thinking so hard...That's how I was left for two days...alone, no talking, no food, just three cups of water per day and I feel like I'm slowly dying!! Thinking hard and crying all the time isn't helping my situation but I can't help it! I miss my baby, I miss being in his arms, I don't wanna die here...in this filthy cell! No one talked to me, and I hate it! I mean of course it's good but I have a lot of questions which need answers and I'm going crazy thinking about them!!) 

*suddenly the door burst open and I looked up to see the black man glaring at me like he wanted to kill me with his eyes.*

(Why is he here?! I just had my second cup of water, it's too early for the third plus he isn't holding anything so I guess he is not here to give me water!)

*I watched him as he walked to his two minions and talked a little (I couldn't hear anything, though) then he took his cell out of his pocket and gave it to one of them (why would he give the

 

*I watched him as he walked to his two minions and talked a little (I couldn't hear anything, though) then he took his cell out of his pocket and gave it to one of them (why would he give the man his phone?!) Suddenly, he turned around and walked to me with other two following him*

 

*They stayed silent and I guess by the way they are looking at me I better stay silent too. The black man nodded to the man with the phone and he lifted the phone up and aimed it towards me like he was filming or something. I looked at him confused then looked at the black man. He nodded to the other man and he immediately started untying me, I was happy for a second but when he held my hands behind my back and made me face the glaring black man, I felt like I might die right here and now just by seeing him so angry*

*The black man looked at the man with the phone and the man said "Rec", the black man turned to me and sighed. He swung his fist back and came back punching me so hard, I screamed in pain and hung my head low and coughing...He punched me again and again and again till I wasn't even able to scream. I was whimpering helplessly and sobbing hard* P-please...stop!! Please...I beg you!! *he smirked and the man who was holding me threw me on the ground and started kicking my side and stomach rapidly till I felt numb from all the pain and everything went black*

 

Jeremy:*I got the door, it was Gina* what the fuck do you want? *I said in a tired, exhausted voice* 

Gina: Baby, you look so tired. Why did you leave me for so long, I miss you? 

*She tries to touch my face but I back away* 

Me: Get away from me, you fucking bitch. 

Gina: You must come with me. 

Me: Where's David? Aren't we married now? I want him. 

Gina: No, we're not married, Jeremy. I didn't see you since that day. 

Me: And you'll never ever see my fucking face till I get him back. 

Gina: Ok, calm down, I want you to watch something. 

Me: What's that? 

*She takes out her phone from her pocket, starts a video and gives the phone to me. It was him, David, tied to a chair, looking miserable; a black man approached him and started punching him hard in the face, oh my God, no! He kept on punching till the chair fell over. Despite his whimpers and begs for him to stop through his bloody mouth, he started kicking hard into his skinny body; he stopped screaming and fell unconscious. Tears of rage gathered in my eyes* 

Me: You

 

Me: You fucking assholes! You killed him! 

*I hurled the phone to the ground, I wanted to beat the shit out of that bitch but I couldn't, I was too weak, I started screaming* 

Me: WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW? DIDN'T YOU FUCKING KILL HIM? (Don't cry in front of her; don't cry in front of her) 

Gina: Don't worry, he's not dead. He's fine. We just gave him a few blows, but he wasn't man enough to take them. 

Me: Why did you even do this? 

Gina: Jeremy, you didn't even touch me or stay with me for one night. You will have to prove you're not gay before we set him free. 

Me: But I AM gay and you know that. 

Gina: Well, if you will insist on that, he will be dead. 

Me: I'll fucking call the police! 

Gina: You're only making his death sooner. 

Me: What do you want now? 

Gina: I want to live with you. 

Me: Ok, Ok, but when will you bring me the guy back? 

Gina: When you prove to me you're not gay, love.*she picks up her phone from the ground* so what do you say? Let's go? 

(I can't fucking have sex with that bitch. I can't. I can't cheat

 

I can't cheat on David. But it's all to save his life right, he knows I love him. I will only bitterly and forcibly do it just to have him between my arms once again; I'll do anything for him) 

Me: I'm coming. 

*We leave the house and get to my place* 

Gina: Honey, you must eat something, you're dying! 

(Her calling me "honey" just makes me sick! I wish I can read her mind right now, but I am too weak to do that, but I will try. I'll force myself to eat just to do that) 

Me: Alright then. 

*She hands me a sandwich, I take a few bites out of it, and then left it. It felt like it was poisonous to me! I then stare at her and try to read her mind, but couldn't. She is trying to hide them too much. All I knew was that she wanted me to sleep with her, and I hate it. I hate the way she thinks of me!* 

Gina: You know, even when you're skinny like that you're still sexy. 

Me: Shut up! 

Gina: Come on, let's do something! 

Me: What do you want me to do? 

Gina: Save David's life, maybe? *she approaches me and takes me by the hand* Come

 

Come on, follow me. 

*she takes me into the room and what has happened has happened, I thought of David all over the time, isn't this supposed to be a kind of rape anyways? But again, no one can say so, she's my fucking wife! Smart assholes! I just want him back; I am doing it for him. I love no one except him*

 

 

David: *I open my eyes so slowly; my head feels like someone is knocking on it with a hummer. The light is so bright and every inch of my body hurts. I close my eyes for a few minutes and open it again, getting used to the light with my pounding head is so hard but I managed. I looked around me but couldn't recognise where I am. I lifted my head up and whimpered from the pain, I looked around me again and discovered that I'm in a small cell, laying on my side on the cold hard ground with my legs tied and my hands tied together behind my back. I let my head fall to the ground, closed my eyes and groaned* (I'm so fucked up! kidnapped, hurt, tied up, thrown in this cold empty cell and probably no one knows where am I or what happened to me! But where is Jeremy?! Doesn't he know that I'm kidnapped?! Why didn't he do something till now?! He said he won't take long, he said that he is gonna get me out of this soon, where is he now?! Why didn't he come to save me?! What is he doing right now?! Is he worried about me, thinking about me?! Does he even remember that I'm kidnapped?! Where are you, Jeremy?! Please, come save me, I won't be able to handle this for so long!) *I close my eyes shut and let the tears fall, not being able to hold them in any longer* 

Jeremy :( Three days I have spent with this serpent now with forced duties, begging her despite my anger, avoiding violence that I want him back. I just want to see him alive and breathing, even if I can't touch him. I don't want anything more, please, God, please. But now, I am not Mr. nice guy anymore) 

*Gina comes in from outside, I grab her by the neck* 

Where in hell is David? I want him NOW! 

*she struggled to speak* 

Gina: leave-leave me please. 

*I let her go* 

Ok, now, where is he? It has been three fucking days and you didn't let me call him or see him! 

*Gina takes out her phone* 

Gina: Listen, honey. Nothing is in my hands, okay? I'll call them now and tell them this 

*She speaks in her phone, bitching about how I grabbed her by the neck and almost choked her (I hope I did). She hanged up and smiled at me.* 

Gina: You can go now. Get into his house and they will come and bring them to you. 

*I pushed her out of my way and took my car to drive to his house as fast as I could* (When I get him, I am just going to take him anywhere away from here and will not let anybody touch him! He is mine, and it's my responsibility to take care of him. I love him)

 

Jeremy: *I arrive at the house and get inside, the house is a little messy and dusty, but every inch of it reminds me of him. I sit beside the window to watch as they bring him, so I can at least punch those bastards in the face, maybe if I get them I can call the police, and then they would arrest them. I wait for hours and hours until night fell. I was tired so I fell asleep. Suddenly, I heard the doorbell ring. I sprang up to get the door, and what I saw was terrible*

 

David: *I woke up to the sound of keys moving. I opened my eyes looking at the cell door to find the black with another man standing in front of me and looking down at me with the most disgusted look I've ever seen in my life, I tried to set up properly but I failed. The other man came to me, grabbed my arm firmly and sat me up against the wall. I looked up at him and the black man kneeled in front of me and sighed then said: "You will see Jeremy tonight."* 

*And I couldn't be happier, I stared at him with wide eyes and smiled widely* really?!! You are gonna set me free?!

 

*the black man didn't reply instead he stood up and looked at the other guy. The other guy pulled me from the wall hard and throws me on the floor, I fell on my side. I whimpered and closed my eyes shut, the other guy came behind me and kicked my back hard several times and I kept screaming in pain trying to make him stop then the black man came in front of me and kicked me on the stomach once then my legs and punched me in the face several times and I got tired of screaming so I just stayed silent and took all the pain in thinking about that I'm gonna see Jeremy soon and that I might die because of all the beating before I see Jeremy, so I took all the pain and tried to stay awake*

 

*after a few minutes of beating, they untied me and carried me out of the building were in and threw me in the back seat of a car then got in and started to drive. I was so tired and happy at the same time knowing that I'm seeing Jeremy in minutes, but I feel like I'm gonna die any second now so I closed my eyes and allowed myself to rest for a while*

 

*I felt the car coming to a stop so I opened my eyes slowly feeling pain all over my body and my face feels like it's burning. I felt two arms carrying me and then the person holding me walked a little and dropped me on the ground making me whimper loudly in pain, I rolled to my side and rested my head on the ground and closed my eyes, praying to god to help me endure the pain till I see Jeremy and go to a hospital or something*

 

Jeremy: * David was there, lying on the floor, his face was messed up and bloody, his shirt was almost torn up, his eyes were half-closed and looked terribly hurt. I immediately fell to my knees and held his face up to me* Oh my God, David! Honey, are you ok?

 

David: *I tried to open my eyes and it barely opened but I can see Jeremy, oh my god he is here, I can't believe I can see him after all that happened* Je-Jeremy! *I tried to smile softly without stretching my face a lot*

 

Jeremy: *I smiled back at him* Thank God, you're alive! I'm sorry, baby. It's my fault, it's all my fault. It should've been me. You don't deserve any of this.

 

David: *I smiled a bit wider and raised my hand slowly to his cheek and spoke softly*N-no, don't blame yourself, Jeremy! It's okay, I'm okay! *even thought I wasn't sure about that, I just wanted to calm him down*

 

Jeremy: *I picked him up and hugged him* I'll take you inside and call you an ambulance ok?

 

David: *I nodded slowly and buried my head in his neck, taking a deep breath in his amazing scent and smiled*

 

Jeremy: *I slowly carried him on my shoulder despite my weakness , went inside and closed the door with my free hand, he was so skinny and surprisingly light and moaned in pain every time I touched his back. I took him to the bedroom and carefully laid him down on the bed. I took a closer look of his bruised face. I brushed his hair away from his forehead and kissed his forehead. He had his eyes closed* Honey, what did they do to you?

 

David: *I mumbled* Took me to Disney land! Isn't it obvious enough what they did?!

 

Jeremy: *my eyes started tearing up* shh, calm down. *I took my phone out and called an ambulance, then looked back at him* they're gonna be here soon, how are you feeling?

 

David: Fine, can you hug me?! I miss being in your arms and these people won't let you close to me when they take me! *looking at him with pleading eyes*.

Jeremy: *I got on the bed beside him and hugged him and let him rest his head on my chest, I really missed this feeling, I almost cried* Oh, how much I missed you!

David: I can't believe I'm touching you before I die; I thought that I was going to die without seeing and touching you for the last time! I miss you so much! *I buried my face in his chest and let a few tears slide down my cheeks*

Jeremy: No, baby, don't say that! You're not gonna die, you're gonna live to hug me and kiss me all you want. We'll get married and no one will touch you again, ever, I promise.

David: *I nod and and relax a little in his arms, tying to fall asleep and rest*

Jeremy: *I pull away a little bit and peck his lips* I love you *I hold him close again* 

David: *whimpering in pain as he moves me and mumbling softly* L-love you too! 

Jeremy: *I hold him close and feel his breath on my chest slowing down, he was falling asleep. I tried to know what he was thinking but I could get nothing. Minutes later, the ambulance arrived. I tried to wake David up. I nudged him lightly "Baby, wake up, the ambulance is here." He didn't respond. "David, Honey?" I became worried, but thought he was probably too sleepy. I got up and opened the door for the paramedics and led them inside. We got into the room and tried to wake him up again "Honey, get up. David? David please open your eyes, baby." I tried holding his hand but got no response, tried feeling his pulse but couldn't feel anything. My heart raced, I almost screamed. "Oh my God, David, no! Help me please!" I stepped back for the paramedics to deal with him, they tried feeling his pulse and everything they could, then they left him and looked me in the eyes "What? Is he awake?" One of them sighed and told me: "We're very sorry, sir. He's gone." me: What do you mean "gone"? This can't be true, he's fine, he told me he's fine. 

The paramedic: We're very sorry 

*I pushed them away and leaned over him, crying* 

David, please wake up. David, No! I love you. I need you. I-I... 

*The paramedics pulled me away and took his body, covered his face and drove off to the hospital. There, he was confirmed D.O.A and put in the morgue for autopsy. I was subject to police interrogation, I was clearly a suspect. I told them everything, even showed them the marriage certificate to Gina. I told them I didn't report to the police because I was under threat, but fuck, they killed him anyway. The police tried chasing Gina and my parents, but they were without a trace. A few days later, I was at David's funeral. All his friends whom I called attended. Everyone liked this guy, but I LOVED him. I felt so empty, cold and scared without him. I couldn't believe he was gone. I didn't cry while everyone was there but when the funeral was over, everyone left except me. I cried so much over his gravestone.* "David, I love you. I'll always love you. I promise I'll seek revenge for you. You didn't deserve any of this, you did nothing wrong. It was all my mistake, you were my responsibility, and now I lost you. I can't live without you I mean, see?" *I took my shirt off despite the cold wind shattering my chest* "Those two, they're both your work, almost as beautiful as you are. My butterfly can't fly on its own without you. But hey look at this, your friend Liam from the shop did this chest piece for me. It says "David" I wear it more proudly than anything else on my chest. You are now tattooed on my body as much as tattooed you are in my heart. I promise I won't leave you alone; I'll come visit you all the time. I wish I wasn't a mind-reader right now. I wish I could speak to ghosts. At least, to you. I miss your lips, your hugs, your puppy eyes, your shyness even though I know you have a dirty mind. You are my world. Right now, Melly is my world, He's so sad. I promise I'll bring him over to see you when he's awake. Sleep well, baby boy."*I kissed the gravestone and put my shirt back on; I sang my love's favourite song, it said: "In the end, as you fade into the night. Who will tell the story of your life? And who will remember your last good-bye? 'Cause it's the end, and I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid to die" I took my car and drove off." (I will tell the story of your life, and I am not even afraid to die fighting for you, for us. No one else has to die the same way you did, and trust me, even death, will not do us apart.


End file.
